desafiante
by opiumwhisper
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and Kagome has returned to her own time, but a new power has risen unseen in her absence. Demons now rule above all others and Kagome finds herself a captive of Sesshoumaru. This is my first fic so please review sesskag
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic so please review. I have updated this chapter in order to correct some really bad grammar. Hopefully it is now easier to read. Please read Ruling Youkai by demon tainted, as it is the reason I decided to write this one. When I last looked it was incomplete; maybe a joint effort can get some updates! This chapters not that good but they do improve (I hope) so please keep reading.

Warning - This is an R rated fan fic, firstly for language but later on for lemon! – I will try to keep all lemon in set chapters so that people can skip them if they don't like the citrus stuff! 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, we all know this so don't sue – anyway I have no money.

Chapter One – The beginning 

Sesshoumaru settled into his usual position, he did not often visit the slave markets but this one was different, This market was for the worst of 'them'. The defiant ones, human slaves that refused to be cowed down by the Youkai regime. They were too much trouble for their masters yet too valuable to damage or destroy. Sesshoumaru looked intently at the humans being lead onto the stage in front of him. Since the humans had been culled and enslaved there had been less to occupy his time, the humans he acquired amused him for a short time at least and relieved the tedium of his regime. Sesshoumaru stepped back slightly into the shadows there were no other lords here, only the lesser Youkai. The other Youkai of his standing preferred their slaves to be compliant or they refused to have human slaves at all believing humans to be worthy of respect, he did not subscribe to either of their views and it was better they did not realize he was here. 

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth slightly in displeasure; the stench from the stage was almost unbearable. Humans were disgusting creatures, whichever one he choose they would have to be cleaned before he visited them. He hadn't come here to find a servant there was no need, lesser demons served him he had no need for humans. It was the defiance that attracted him he wanted to break them, he wanted a challenge, as yet he had not found one.

Sesshoumaru ran a practiced eye over the slaves, there were not many, two years of Youkai reign had destroyed most of the human spirit. His eyes settled on a small female her blue eyes stared proudly ahead, refusing to meet the gazes directed at her. She was not even looking at the others on the stage, as humans often did hoping to see some kind of hope in another persons eyes. She looked unafraid, he would soon see to that. Sesshoumaru looked at her more closely he knew her. His dead brother's bitch, how appropriate that the girl should be from this time she would do nicely. Turning he spoke to the slave master standing beside him. " I want the female at the end of the line, the one with the blue eyes"; the slave master bowed deeply "Hai, Sesshoumaru Sama".

Sesshoumaru never bid for any slave he had an understanding. Whatever he wanted he got without question, besides he had no desire for other Youkai lords to know he came here this was private entertainment. 

He allowed himself a small, cold smile, he would have fun breaking her and her death would be all the sweeter because of the link to his bastard Hanyou brother.

Kagome blinked in the strong sunlight, she had been locked up for what seemed like weeks. It had been cold and damp in her cell her clothes were torn in places and she was dirty. Her muscles ached from exhaustion and shock she had been moved around often from market to market before being locked up and her mistreated muscles seemed determined to complain as much as possible. At first It had taken all her strength just to keep standing and the still bright afternoon sun stung her eyes but she dared not close them, she did not want to appear weak. Weakness attracted them, like scavengers they wanted no resistance. As long as she remained strong none would want to buy her and she would be safe for another few weeks at least. Also there was something else here today, usually only lesser Youkai gathered here hoping for a bargain, but today she could sense a much stronger presence. It felt like a demon lord although the reason a demon lord would want to come here escaped her.

She didn't even know why they had decided to take over. There had been demons in feudal Japan but they had never taken over the humans. Somehow that had changed; they had come in there thousands. For two years earth had been under their iron rule, she had been caught a few months ago. At least as far as she could tell, it was difficult to keep track of time when you were moved around so much and left alone in the dark for weeks on end.

Kagome yelped in pain as someone grabbed the back of her neck and forced her forward onto the hard wooden floor of the stage, the sawdust covering entered her mouth causing her to retch it tasted of mildew and old blood. She should have sensed there approach but the lack of food and rest had made her reactions sluggish. Kagome winced and lay still, if she could just catch her breath and think there might be a way out of this. She could sense the same powerful presence as she had detected in the crowd and it was familiar. The familiarity tugged at her senses, she knew this aura, but the identity that hovered at the edge of her consciousness refused to be reveled and so she tried to stand; a sharp pain at the base of her skull stopped her attempts. The last things she saw before darkness clouded her vision were arms encircling her waist and a pair of bright golden eyes.

Sorry that these chapters so short, next one will be longer I promise – just setting the scene at the moment. I hope to post a new chapter about once a week but this could well be a long fic. It's also my first so please review!!! Thanks


	2. chapter two

This chapter is really short, but please read on they will get longer I promise!

Disclaimer- Inuyasha does NOT belong to me, nor do any of the characters. We all know that they don't but I have to tell you again anyway.

Chapter two - Captive

Kagome gingerly lifted a hand to her head, her hair was sticky with congealed blood and she felt sick, a disgusting smell assailed her senses. She had wet herself at some point when she had been unconscious and the now dried urine had combined with the dirt accumulated over her weeks of captivity. Her stomach lurched both because of the smell and because she remembered who she now 'belonged' to. His name had finally come to her and it was that realization that had caused her to wake.

She carefully opened her eyes, it was dark in the room, not too dark to see but the kind of half-light that makes everything seem oddly alive and frightening. She swung her legs down from the bed and tried to stand but the effort caused a wave of nausea to hit her and she sat back down quickly. " I know you're here Sesshoumaru, tell me where I am": there was no answer only a steady drip of water.

Kagome looked around the room trying to find a weakness that would allow her escape. There was one small window in the far corner but it was heavily barred. A thin stream of evening light fell across the floor, it looked damp, in fact so did the walls green moss grew out from the cracks and yellow slime illuminated the areas where water regularly ran in rivulets to the floor. She could still sense him, he was watching her but she didn't know from where. Her head started to pound as she tried to pinpoint his position. " You bastard, why am I here, you hate humans, if you still think I have the shikon jewel your sadly mistak…" A clawed hand struck her on the side of the face. " It is I Sesshoumaru who asks the questions here, why you are here and what I want is none of your concern Bitch" there was no anger in his voice in fact there was no emotion of any kind as always he was unreadable and cold.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes. The blow had aggravated her head again and she was still aware of the stench, as, it appeared was Sesshoumaru he was trying to control his expression and he looked unusually agitated. Kagome cheered up considerably when she realized the discomfort she was causing the youkai lord, even if the smell was making her feel even more nauseous. 

Sesshoumaru regarded the girl in front of him, he had just struck her and expected her to be crying and begging mercy, but instead she had looked momentarily shocked and then amused! He had been watching her from the doorway, which was cast in deep shadow, in her groggy state she had not seen him. He had been tempted to reveal his presence when she had sensed him, but for some reason he had not. It irked him slightly that he had bothered to play games with her, hiding in the corner was not his style and he had never felt inclined to do it before.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked to the door, "I will send someone to you, you will wash and dress then I Sesshoumaru will return. Your smell is revolting to me and I have no desire to talk to a human that can not even control its own bladder", with that he left, she heard the bolt slide across the door and footsteps receding into the distance. Kagome curled up into a tight ball and tried not to cry.

. 


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three** – I have pasted two chapters together in order to create a chapter of decent length, deep apologies for posting short chapters before I know it is annoying and I will try not to do it in future, hope you can forgive me. The reason Kagome has not been screaming her head off is that she is allot stronger now than she has been, also she has been in captivity for a few months so she's past the huge panic faze. Hopefully there's a bit more action in this chapter – I'm trying not to let it get boring. Hopefully it's still okay – it will be a good many chapters yet before any lemony stuff if sesshoumaru doesn't kill her first that is!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha –I'd quite like to own fluffy though!.

Chapter Three - Alone

Kagome had been relaxing in the water for what seemed like ages and cold currents were starting to make the bath slightly uncomfortable. She sighed as she eased herself out of the large enamel tub it had been lovely to wash the dirt and dried blood away and the stench had finally left her. She walked over to a large mirror letting the water drip to the floor from her naked body.

Kagome stared at her reflection, a large purple bruise was appearing under her left eye and her jaw was slightly painful, thankfully the throbbing headache had started to ease and the gash to her head was actually pretty tiny considering the amount of blood she had washed from her hair. She picked up one of the towels the female youkai had left her it felt soft against her skin and oddly comforting. A pair of trousers and a T-shirt had been left out; she didn't as a rule like trousers. Skirts provided more freedom and she was used to them but at least the trousers were a little more modest. Sesshoumarus presence had made her nervous, she really needed to find a way out of this place. 

The female Youkai had securely locked the door before leaving her so she was stuck in the bathroom at present, it was sumptuous to say the least but that did not concern Kagonme, the window had caught her attention it wasn't barred. She put on the clothes hurriedly, it had obviously been an oversight on the part of Sesshoumarus servant, and she had to get out before he realized the mistake. 

The window slid open easily, it was dark now and Kagome could tell she was in the countryside. The demons had human slaves maintaining the electricity supplies and there was no glimmer of electric light in the distance, the whole place was bathed in a pale silvery glow cast by the gibbous moon above. If she had the time she may have looked on the scene for a little longer as the pale moonlight was truly beautiful. Kagome eased her leg over the window ledge she wasn't that far up, if she hung from the ledge and then dropped she should be fine or at least so she hoped. 

Her ankle twisted slightly on landing but she moved it gently and there was no damage done, Kagome turned away from the house and ran towards the trees, she had no idea where she was going but anywhere was better than here at the moment.

Sesshoumaru paced the corridor outside his room, she had intrigued him, and he was no longer as sure as he had been about breaking her spirit. Somehow he felt it would be a waste to do so, nether the less she could not be allowed to think herself equal to the youkai race, nor was he prepared to accept that a human spirit was valuable enough to protect. He lifted his head to acknowledge the female youkai that had entered the room "Have you seen to the girl". The servant bowed almost to the ground "Hai Sesshoumaru Sama, she has been in the master bathroom for over and hour, do you wish for her to be brought to you".

Sesshoumarus golden eyes narrowed dangerously " the master bathroom has no security you fool, I just wanted her washed not pampered, the bitch is not a guest". He pushed the lesser youkai aside as he left the room " I will deal with you later". 

He knew she had gone before he even entered, that scent was too weak for her to have still been there. As he scanned the space he noticed the cool breeze from the open window " stupid wench, how far does she think she will get, It is I Sesshoumaru that have her not some half-wit Hanyou". He swept from the room, there was no need to rush let her wear herself down a bit first it made the chase all the more enjoyable.

This had been a stupid idea, " you idiot Kagome, why didn't you use your head, you have no weapon and you don't know where you are, and its so dark", she stopped and looked around her. Her heart had ruled her head again and she hadn't thought about the stupidity of trying to run off in the dark and from the son of a Tai youkai. When he discovered her gone he would track her in minutes and he would be mad " the last moments of your miserable life are probably going to be spent in these woods Kagome so make the most of it" the girl berated herself. Still there was always a chance, at least she would be able to sense his approach and prepare. She wasn't going to go down like a coward begging for mercy she knew wouldn't come, she would fight him with her bare hands if necessary, not that it would do much good but at least she wouldn't be weak. Kagome looked around her there had to be somewhere she could hide, or at least a place that would give her a tactical advantage. " A tactical advantage over Sesshoumaru" it was so improbable it almost made her laugh.

Sesshoumaru inhaled the cool night air. He could smell her; it was a pleasant smell for a human, tinged with fear. The fear was slightly intoxicating to him he bared his fangs in a half snarl and then checked himself. There was no need to get over exited about a stupid human wench. It was unfortunate that his servant had allowed the girl to escape; now he would have to kill her. She could not be allowed to think escape was acceptable. If any other demon lord found out he had allowed a mere human to escape him he would have to fight at least one of them in order to reaffirm his dominance and that would be inconvenient. He turned towards the wood and sped off towards the source of the soft smell.

In the woods Kagome's eyes widened in fear, he was coming and she had nowhere to run.

Sesshoumaru could see her now, she had gotten quite far for a weak human, he stopped suddenly, this wasn't right she wasn't running. At first he thought that maybe she hadn't seen him but he knew her Miko powers would have allowed her to sense his presence. He approached her slowly walking over the soft grass carefully the air was thick with the scent of her fear. He stopped a short distance away from her, her head was held high and she regarded him with a cool gaze that thinly disguised the fear that dwelled in those blue depths. The expression on her face however was strong there was no sign that she planned to run and she had not made any sound that would betray her fear. 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he realized that she was standing there ready to fight him, this strange ningen girl raised his curiosity. He was marginally impressed, she had positioned herself so that her back was protected by a large boulder attack was now only possible from the front or the sides, of course the stance did not allow her an avenue of escape. She would be unable to outrun him anyway and her fighting stance was admirable but highly useless considering her opponent. " You shouldn't have run wench, I Sesshoumaru now have no choice but to dispose of you, you are welcome to beg for your life but it will make no difference". He waited for his words to have an effect, they did, but it was not what he was expecting. Anger radiated out from her in waves and she held her head higher than before the fear in her eyes remained but it was countered by a new hard edge to her gaze " come and get me then you bastard, but I wont beg for my life, not to you. I don't beg mercy of scum". 

Sesshoumaru growled the sound reverberated through the trees and made the breath catch in Kagomes throat, it was a feral sound and it frightened her, maybe she should beg, but her pride wouldn't let her. Before she could even move she was slammed up against the rock at her back. Sharp claws pierced the skin at her throat. She struggled to draw breath through her constricted windpipe " Would you like to beg now wench, difficult though isn't it when you cant breath". Kagome felt herself start to slide into unconsciousness, but just as the blackness threatened to overwhelm her the grip on her throat was gone and she slumped to the floor. Sesshoumaru was also on the floor now several feet away, he stood up slowly and regarded the girl in front of him, she was obviously unaware of what she had done as she was regarding him with confusion. Her small hands had reached up to his as he had squeezed the life from her and as she had touched him he had been thrown backwards. The discharge of her Miko powers had not been enough to harm him, if he had been expecting it he would not even have been knocked backwards although he would still have felt the pain. If her powers had been concentrated into a weapon though it could have been fatal, even to him. 

Sesshoumaru regarded the wench with a new interest, she was more of a challenge than he thought, and to kill her now would be a wasted opportunity for greater entertainment. He approached her again and she shot to her feet. Every muscle in her body was tensed to run or fight and her small fists were clenched so tightly that they had gone white due to lack of blood " Don't even think about running Bitch, I will catch you in seconds". She remained in the same position eyeing him warily. He did not want her hurt now, yet, he darted forwards and caught her arm twisting it behind her back. Kagonme cried out in pain and kicked out at Sesshoumaru, to her surprise he released her and she ran.

Kagome could hear him behind her, she knew he was playing games he could easily have overtaken her at any minute, but she kept running for some reason she couldn't tell her legs to stop. Fear had taken over and anyway at least while he was playing games she had time to think. Sesshoumaru however was not playing games he had not wanted to damage her and so had released her when he heard her yelp in pain. He would let her run she would struggle less when she had worn herself out and he would more easily be able to deal with her. Her fear had caused her to panic and she was likely to hurt herself in this state if he attempted to carry her back to the house. 

Kagome tripped and fell into a large muddy puddle she scrambled to her feet spitting the cold earthy water from her mouth, her legs were shaking from the build up of lactic acid and she had stitch in her side. She turned to face the demon lord who was following her. He was standing still his gold eyes showed no emotion as he looked at her. His long white hair blew softly around his face in the breeze, there was no mercy in that face and Kagome prepared herself to die, and she promised herself she would try to fight to the end.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, mud clung to her hair and her t shirt was now plastered wetly against her skin, he knew she was too tired to run anymore but it was obvious from her stance that she was still prepared to fight. He approached her slowly, much like you would approach a frightened animal " Listen to me girl" he tried to soften his tone slightly, he did not want her damaged nor did he want to feel the sting of her Miko powers again " You cant run and you cant fight. This Sesshoumaru is above you, but I will spare your life for the moment if you come here to me" He looked at her face her eyes which now swam with tears started to harden, it was no use she was not listening and her strength was returning. He was upon her in a few steps he twisted her arm behind her back ignoring the gasp of pain that came from her lips and wrapped his other arm securely round her waist so her struggling body was held tightly against his own. He had never held a conscious human this close before; this was not the easiest position to carry her in but to carry her with one arm as he usually did would require her to keep still. He lowered his head so his mouth was next to her ear, she smelt of blossom and earth, strange he had always thought humans smelled dirty but she did not. " We can do this the easy way or the hard way wench, if you promise not to struggle we can avoid more unpleasant methods of keeping you quite" he released her arm and flexed his claws in her face in order to visualize the message for her. 

Kagome knew she had little choice but still the words stuck in her throat as she said them " I promise" the words were defiant, there was no resignation there as there should have been, but he trusted the sincerity and released his grip. 

Sorry to leave it like this, the next chapter will be on the way soon, it needs some fine tuning – I would be really grateful for any constructive criticism – I haven't written anything since school and so I'm VERY rusty! – But please try to be nice, I promise I'll take all comments on board ( providing there not like really weird or anything), Arigatou!


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four – Inuyasha 

This has taken a bit longer than I thought it would to post – please read and review I'm getting a bit lost but hopefully its not too bad! – will post the next chapter as soon as I can but I'm a bit bogged down at the moment with all kinds of stuff at home Thanks for reading! 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series – don't sue me

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl firmly tucked beneath his arm. She was obviously suppressing sobs as her body was trembling against his own. He was surprised to find that he was moving more slowly than normal inorder to maintain the contact, the warmth of her body was pleasant against him. Sesshoumaru growled at himself these were not appropriate thoughts to have about a ningen girl. But her spirit was attractive to him, he had rarely countered such strength in a human, and in fact he had rarely encountered it in a demon. 

Kagome tried to repress the sobs that threatened to escape her the effort was causing her throat and chest to burn and her eyes were stinging with unshed tears. It was not just her fear that made her cry, the way Sesshoumaru had looked at her when he had picked her up had reminded her of Inuyasha, just for a moment he had looked a little like his brother. In that instant all the pain she had been holding inside of her had once again fought its way to the surface. She remembered the last time she had seen the hanyou. Naraku had been defeated although Inuyasha was badly injured, she had taken the completed Shikon no tama in her hands and passed it to him, he had smiled at her and touched her hair "I am sorry Kagome, I have to do this wait here for me i'll come back". It was then that she'd seen Kikyo standing at the edge of the clearing. Inuyasha had ran to her and held out the Shikon jewel, he was talking to her and then he had reached out his hand to stroke her cheek. 

Kagome had not waited she had run as fast as she could towards the well. She had heard Inuyasha call her name but he had seemed so far away, if he really wanted her he could have caught up but he hadn't so she had left. She had regretted it within moments of stepping out into her own time but she had found that the well was now sealed to her. She had waited and hoped that Inuyasha might come to her. Some nights she had sat at the foot of the god tree and prayed that she could see him again even if he was with Kikyo. In the end she had resolved to hope that he was happy with Kikyo but this was only an outer defense. The truth was she still missed Inuyasha, she had thought about him every day, every day, at least until they had come.

They had appeared from nowhere her mother and Grandfather had been killed within minutes. She had heard her mother's screams and had seen her grandfathers ineffective attempts to seal the demons the pieces of paper had fallen on his body when he fell and his blood had soaked away the characters upon them. She hadn't seen what happened to Souta, she had been forced to hide and run for months. There was little time to think of Inuyasha after that.

Sesshoumaru deposited the girl on the hallway floor; he had yet to decide her punishment for running she was looking at him. Her blue eyes were filled with pain and what looked like regret; (although he doubted she regretted escaping) there was something about those eyes that made sesshoumaru turn away. They were filled with so much sorrow it clung to him like miasma, he felt that if he stared too long into those eyes he would become lost in there depths for eternity.

Sesshoumarus head snapped up as he heard one of the side doors open the female youkai servant that had allowed Kagomes escape entered the hall. Kagome watched her, her movements were fluid as if she walked on air. She was beautiful, her long red hair was tinged with gold and it fell down her back in rippling sunset waves. Kagome looked as Sesshoumaru walked over to the servant, the youkai female bowed low to the floor her hair pooling on the cold stone. Sesshoumaru placed one claw under the servant's chin to lift her head. Kagome was taken by how well they looked together his white hair and her red merging yet so different like fire and ice. The youkai girl's eyes were brimming with fear " I am sorry sesshoumaru Sama it won't happen again…. Please" the girl's voice was imploring. Sesshoumaru placed a clawed finger on the girl's lips and Kagome saw the girl relax slightly at his touch.

Sesshoumaru had brought his mouth to the young youkais ear, all Kagome heard was " I know you wont" and then she saw the girl gasp. It took some time for Kagome to figure out what had happened and then she saw the clawed hand protruding from the female's back. The girl's dress was now ripped through and blood was starting to pool beneath her feet. It mingled with her hair drowning the golden highlights in its dull red. Kagome scrambled up from the floor and screamed.

Sesshoumaru heard the ningens scream and withdrew his arm from the servants body roughly pushing it aside. He examined his hand before raising it to his mouth to lick of the blood that now trickled from his claws, the female youkai now lay writhing on the floor, it would take some minutes for his venom to finish the job but she was as good as dead. He raised his eyes to look at the human girl she was standing now and the sorrow had fled from her eyes to be replaced by disgust and hatred. There was fear there as well but the hatred was rapidly burning away the emotion. Kagome began backing away from him towards the door

" Where do you think you'll run too this time miko, there is no where for you to go that I cant find you".

Kagome looked at him, blood was still dripping from his arm onto the floor it was starting to congeal and she noticed that some of it had stained his kimono and streaked his hair. He was nothing like Inuyasha; he could never be anything like Inuyasha. He was evil; she was the property of a monster, and one she did not understand. Why had he even bothered to bring her back here? Why hadn't he killed her in the forest " Is that why you brought me back here Sesshoumaru, did you think that killing another living creature would make me beg for my life, I have already told you I wont beg I don't fear death". 

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl standing before him, her t-shirt was plastered against her flesh and every curve was illuminated in the moonlight that glistened through the doorway. She was impressive, for a human, he had seen Youkai females that could easily surpass her in beauty, but her will was unique, never had another creature stood so fearlessly before him when they had been defenseless. She was preparing herself to die. The skin on her neck glistened as she turned her head away from him, the deep black of her hair contrasted well with her flawless complexion. Sesshoumaru stopped himself; she was a human he should have killed her already for what she had done. It would be unwise to allow a ningen, especially a female to openly defy him. He knew his enemies had spies everywhere. The alliance between him and his brethren had been short, once the human 'problem' had been contained they had returned to their own territories. Only the lesser Youkai had changed their age-old practices. They used what was left of the human population as slaves and traded amongst themselves. Some of the higher standing demons had joined in; some had even taken human slaves to their beds. Sesshoumaru had never kept any human slaves. The few he had procured for sport had died within hours, begging for mercy, this girl intrigued him. He had no desire to kill her despite her attitude towards him. In fact he found her refreshing in a way. He moved towards her she was tracking his movements and he could see the tensed muscles in her arms and legs, her breath was coming quicker as well and her hands had once again clenched. It was a bad trait, it gave her away. " If you ever intend winning a fight girl, even amongst your own kind you must learn to control your body language". Kagome looked at the Youkai lord in surprise. She had expected to be dead by now. Or twitching in a pool of her own blood like his servant. She unclenched her hands and looked up to him again. Kagome stepped back in surprise, in the small instant it had taken her to cast a glance at his unfortunate servant Sesshoumaru had closed the gap between them and was now looking down on her is golden eyes regarding her coolly. 

Kagome looked up at him "why did you kill her, I was the one that ran, she made a mistake. I remember Jaken making worse ones than that". Kagome held her breath, she was not expecting an answer from the demon lord and so she was surprised when he spoke " Jaken is ever loyal to me, I sesshoumaru do not suffer betrayal lightly, it seems you still have friends among my kind girl, She had served me for only a short time, but she knew you would easily escape from that room. I am surprised you didnt see the resemblance in her, she is a fox demon. Daughter of shippo, I believe you knew him". Kagome looked at the now dead girl lying on the ground, shippo?, her shippo had been just a kitsune when she had left now she had caused the death of his daughter for nothing. She turned her head to look at sesshoumaru again, her eyes were filled with anger and quilt " How could you do this, you bastard" she started to say more but Sesshoumaru raised his hand and let one clawed finger come to rest against her lips, he saw the girls eyes widen as she pulled back from his touch. " Don't you dare touch me, I swear to you I'll find a way to kill you if you touch me again". Sesshoumaru almost laughed at the absurdity of the idea. He raised one eyebrow quizingly " you allowed my filthy hanyou brother to touch you girl, besides you are in no position to stop me". Kagomes eyes flashed with anger " Inuyasha was not filthy, he was by far better than you, your not even fit to walk the same earth as him you bastard". 

Sesshoumarus eyes narrowed to golden slits at the mention of his brother's name " do not use his name in my house bitch. You may not be afraid of death but I can make you feel pain like you've never imagined before I kill you if you annoy me too greatly, I have only so much patience to spare on you." Sesshoumaru studied the effect his words had on her; she was still looking at him with defiance burning brightly in her eyes. " Besides" he added " I would have thought you'd have found his name difficult to say, I had almost forgotten to thank you for the befitting end you gave him. I could not have thought of a better one myself". Confusion flashed across Kagomes face, she had left Inuyasha with Kikyo, she hadn't hurt him, what in the hell was Sesshoumaru talking about. Sesshoumaru noted the expression on the girl's face "You don't even know what you did, do you girl, would you like me to tell you what happened to my bastard brother after you left. Then you will understand why I Sesshoumaru have cause to thank you".

Sorry to leave it on another cliffhanger type thing - will maybe have a bit of a citrus hint in the next chapter. I'm having trouble getting Sesshoumaru to like her though, their both such bloody stubborn characters so I may have to make one or both of them a bit OOC but will try hard not too - suggestions are really welcome at this point. Thanks for reading

. 


	5. Chapter five

From chapter four -

She was still looking at him with defiance burning brightly in her eyes. " Besides" he added " I would have thought you'd have found his name difficult to say, I had almost forgotten to thank you for the befitting end you gave him. I could not have thought of a better one myself". Confusion flashed across Kagomes face, she had left Inuyasha with Kikyo, she hadn't hurt him, what in the hell was Sesshoumaru talking about. Sesshoumaru noted the expression on the girl's face "You don't even know what you did, do you girl, would you like me to tell you what happened to my bastard brother after you left. Then you will understand why I Sesshoumaru have cause to thank you".

Disclaimer – Inuyasha is not mine, nor are any of the characters so far in this fanfic- well except for shippos daughter but I killed her off.

Chapter five - Denial

Sesshoumaru continued to study the girl as he explained to her." I Sesshoumaru followed my worthless hanyou sibling after Narakus defeat, I was curious to know what the half-breed would do with such an important jewel. The bone Miko turned him into a stinking human with it, never have I seen such waste of an object so powerful. He searched for you but could not follow you into the well. My brother died weak and alone waiting for you. I could not have given him a better end than the one his love for you imposed upon him. The ravages of time are not a clean killer" 

Kagome felt her legs buckle beneath her " your lying, you have no soul, nothing lives in that empty shell does it. He was your brother" Kagome trailed off lamely. It had been her fault; she hadn't waited for him. Inuyasha had gone to Kikyo in order to finish with her in the only way he knew how, by asking her to make him into what she should have made him into so many years before. He had done it for her, he had wanted her and she hadn't waited for him "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I love you please forgive me" Kagomes tears fell thick and fast causing dark pools of moisture to appear on the stone floor. This couldn't be how it would end Kagome clutched at the last glimmer of hope available to her, maybe she could find a way to return, Sesshoumaru had said Inuyasha had died from the ravages of time, he would still be alive in the feudal era waiting for her. "Sesshoumaru you have to take me back to the bone eaters well, please Sesshoumaru" his eyes and face showed no emotion as he looked down on her " Sesshoumaru Sama please". " Don't dare to use my title in that fashion wench, it is an insult when it is used only to mock or deceive, I Sesshoumaru do not have any intention of taking you anywhere near the well"

Kagomes eyes blazed " Then I'll escape and find a way to return myself, I don't need the help of any demon especially not you" 

Sesshoumaru knelt down next to the girl, reaching out a clawed hand to touch her lips once more " if you escape me again then I will have no choice but to kill you, I have been lenient this time I will not be again". With that he stood up swiftly and called out to Jaken. The small toad like youkai appeared from behind one of the doors almost instantly " Jaken remove the girl from my sight and take her back to her cell". Jakens face took on a worried expression " but Sesshoumaru Sama…" Jakens voice trailed off when he noticed the expression on sesshoumaru's face. His lord and master was obviously fighting for control, control over what Jaken did not know but this was not the time to argue " Hai Sesshoumaru Sama" Jaken ran over and jabbed his staff at Kagome " get up girl do not keep Sesshoumaru waiting".

Kagome slowly got to her feet the tears in her eyes had dried up and she cast a hateful glance at Sesshoumaru as she followed Jaken back to her cell.

Jaken deposited the girl back into the cell and ran off to find his master. It was obvious to him that Sesshoumaru did not want the girl hurt for the time being and Jaken was worried, he knew his master had little time for weakness and therefore he had never taken the time to study humans. Jaken had, and he knew that the girl was starting to sicken. It was unlikely that she had been treated well in the slave markets and she was fragile. Jaken had left her shivering in her wet clothes and he had noticed that the girl was sweating slightly despite the cold and damp. He did not want to be to blame for her death so he would have to tell Sesshoumaru about the girl's predicament, he didn't relish the prospect at all.

Sesshoumaru stood in his quarters and gazed at the fire burning in the hearth, the light from the flames flickered across his features making him look even more demonic than usual. Jaken cleared his throat " I know you are there Jaken, what is it that you want I have little time to waste'. The words came tumbling from Jaken in waves interspersed with frequent groveling. Sesshoumaru growled inwardly as he tried to decipher the babble coming from the small youkai. " Silence" Sesshoumaru had finally understood the message Jaken was trying to get across and he was angry both with the toad youkai for his incessant babble and at himself for forgetting the weakness of humans. He kicked Jaken hard as he left the room sending him crashing into the far wall. The little toad had probably not deserved it but it made Sesshoumaru feel better anyway.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to Kagomes room and looked around. It was past midnight now and the room was shrouded in darkness. He heard sobs coming from the corner and turned his head to see the young human curled up on the floor. She would not be able to see him in this light but he was surprised she hadn't sensed him or heard the door open. Sesshoumaru realized why she had not responded as he looked more closely. She was asleep, the ningen was crying in her sleep. Sesshoumaru stooped down and picked the girl up. He held her tight against his own body and studied her face. Jaken had been right the girl was sickening, sweat now beaded her brow and she was hot to the touch even though he could feel her shivering in his arms. She had not awoken. The demon lord swept from the room with the girl still cradled against him and proceeded back to his own quarters. 

Sesshoumaru sat down on one of the large floor cushions that surrounded the fire in his room; the girl was still sleeping as he adjusted her body position to make it more comfortable for him. He had never held a human in his lap before, it was not an unpleasant experience although the girls clothes where wet and the moisture was starting to dampen his own kimono. Sesshoumaru ran a hand down the front of the girls top slitting it neatly in two with his claws, he then applied the same method to the back of the material maneuvering the girl expertly in his grasp so as not to wake her. Although he doubted she would wake easily anyway she was fast sinking into a dangerously deep sleep and her fever had worsened just in the short space of time it had taken him to transport her from her cell. 

Sesshoumaru looked up to see Jaken still in the room " Jaken get me one of my kimono tops and some warmed water then leave us" The toad youkai bowed his head " Hai Sesshoumaru". This was most unlike his lord. Why had he not asked a servant to deal with the girl. His wonderful master should not have to dirty his hands on a human, Jaken was shaken from his thoughts by a low growl, he realized that he had not yet moved to do Sesshoumaru samas bidding and quickly ran from the room to get what his master wanted. 

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl, he had not yet removed the now shredded T-shirt from her body. He did not want Jaken to see the girl's nudity, for some reason it disturbed him that anyone else should see her. After all he reasoned with himself she is my property and should belong only to me. He looked up as Jaken deposited the water and top on the floor in front of him. He followed the toad like Youkai with his eyes as he left the room and shut the door. " So girl it seems you are alone with the person you most despise it is a pity your not awake to see the position you are in" as he said it he realized he did not want her awake. He was enjoying looking at her and she needed rest. He did not want her dying on him just yet. 

Sesshoumaru gently slipped the garment from the girl's body lifting her torso clear of his lap in order to remove the material from her completely. He then undid her trousers and slid them down over her thighs and legs, she had not been wearing shoes when she had run and her feet where covered in stains and small cuts. Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl impassively. She was beautiful for a human, he moved to remove her undergarments from her and then stopped himself. For some reason he felt that it would be wrong to take all the dignity from this woman, she was shivering more heavily now and he gently reached down to take the warm water soaked cloth from before him. He bathed her half- naked body quickly. For some reason her nudity was making him uncomfortable. He could imagine her reaction if she awoke, she would think he Sesshoumaru lusted after her body, he smiled slightly at the thought, how could he ever lust after a worthless human. But the thought sounded hollow even to him, he could not help but admire the young woman's body, she was almost perfectly formed. The girl was obviously fit but the muscles did not stand out. She looked fragile as if the slightest miss-use would cause her to shatter into a thousand pieces. Her spirit was also admirable, the thoughts disturbed him and he quickly finished washing her and slipped the kimono top over the girl's head.

She moaned in her sleep and began crying softly again. For a reason he couldn't quite understand he held her closer and felt her body involuntarily respond to his warmth. Her legs were still exposed as his kimono top only came to her mid thigh and he ran a clawed finger along the skin there reflectively. It was warm and smooth; he marveled at the way the muscles in the girl's legs tightened when he touched her. She was still shivering and he was about to move her even closer to him when he suddenly realized what he was doing. He snarled at himself in disgust and he felt the girl's body stiffen, she had not awoken but she was drifting nearer to consciousness. The vibration of his snarl had reached her even in such a deep sleep. He turned her body so that he could see her face more clearly; she was interesting to look at even in this state. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed and her brow was creased into a slight frown. The girl shifted again in his lap and snuggled in closer to his body. 

Sesshoumaru sat rigidly, he needed to put her down the closeness of this girl was unacceptable, and yet he made no move to lift her from his lap. He sat with the girl for another hour before finally lifting her into his arms once more and carrying her from the room. 

Sesshoumaru deposited the girl in one of the many guestrooms and pulled the covers over her. Her fever had cooled and she looked more peaceful, he stopped himself just in time as he realized he had been reaching out to touch her hair. He snarled at himself once more and left the room to go in search of Jaken.

Jaken paced the corridor outside Sesshoumarus chamber, he had secreted himself behind a pillar in the hallway and had watched Sesshoumaru take the ningen girl into one of the guestrooms, and he was worried. Why had his beautiful and mighty lord Sesshoumaru spent so long with the ningen girl? Jaken had only seen Sesshoumaru become attached too one other human and that had been hundreds of years ago. Jaken smiled as he remembered Rin, even he had eventually become accustomed to the girls presence, but Rin like all of her species had grown old and died. Sesshoumaru had come to dislike humans even more after Rins death, blaming the whole species for the loss of that one girl. Jaken started as he heard Sesshoumarus returning footsteps. " Jaken I have placed the girl in one of the guestrooms, as you no doubt already know seeing as you have been skulking in the shadows". Jaken cringed as he realized Sesshoumaru had known he was there all along, it was impossible to hide from his lord. " I am putting you in charge of her welfare, when she wakes see that she is fed and watched closely I do not want her escaping again I hope that is understood" Jake gulped and nodded his head vigorously " Hai, Sesshoumaru Sama". Sesshoumaru looked at the toad Youkai " I will be observing her for a while, but I do not want her brought to me, if she asks tell her I have gone. She interests me and I wish to observe her without her knowledge". Jaken nodded his head again and then looked up at Sesshoumaru with a worried expression before falling to grovel at his lord's feet. " Mighty lord Sesshoumaru, please forgive this worthless Jaken for questioning you. I know that you are mighty above all things, but I feel I must bring a matter to your attention. Please forgive me mighty Sesshoumaru Sama" Sesshoumaru winced at the smaller Youkais endless chatter, he looked at Jaken impatiently and Jaken reading the expression continued with slightly less flowery language. " The human female is a Miko, If you wish to keep her mighty Sesshoumaru Sama, she will have to be marked as your own. Your enemies will see her as too great a threat to them if they believe her powers are undiminished or they feel she is in your service as anything other than a slave". Sesshoumaru growled at himself for what seemed like the hundredth time that night; he had forgotten the implications of the girl's Miko powers. All humans with any sign of Miko powers had either been destroyed or taken as slaves by the greater Youkai, some like this girl had slipped through the net and ended up in the slave markets. Lesser Youkai where not gifted with as much intelligence and had not spotted the potential threat in there midst. Sesshoumaru thought for a second and then spoke again to Jaken " I will observe her and then make a decision about her future. I may yet decide to take her life. Do what I have already commanded you. It will take my enemies at least a week to decide on any course of action against me". With that Sesshoumaru stalked back into his own quarters and shut the door behind him leaving Jaken standing alone in the cold corridor.

Please review – I am worried that this story is dragging a bit, but I don't want to lose the characters so it's a bit difficult to speed to the juicy bits!


	6. Chapter Six Old friends

Thankyou to all the people, who have reviewed, I really appreciate it so please keep it coming – to clarify a few points that have cropped up in the reviews. Inuyasha is indeed dead sob, He died as a human back in the feudal era. Kagome was unable to return to him and he couldn't go to her as the Shikon no Tama ceased to exist after Kikyo used it to transform Inuyasha. Kikyo was cleansed in the process by the way and her soul was able to rest in peace. The reason I did this was I like Inuyasha and I feel a little sorry for Kikyo BUT I don't think Inuyasha was going to get back with her she's a clay effigy filled with hate so it would be a bit hard. I didn't want Kagome to have to choose between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha because it would be unlikely she'd go for Sesshoumaru unless I made poor old Inuyasha really mean so he had to die, sorry. The story will not have a sad or tragic ending, but I haven't decided yet if it will be happy. I have also taken note of the fact my chapters are too short and so I've tried to make this one longer – its just that I find it difficult to update on time when the chapters are long. Thanks again for all the reviews you are BRILLANT and I LOVE YOU ALL XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ;-)

Chapter six- Old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha – can't think of any way to make that sound more interesting so I'm not going to bother trying. Anyway it upsets me L 

What though the field be lost?

All is not lost; the unconquerable will,

And study of revenge, immortal hate, 

And courage never to submit or yield.

(John Milton – paradise lost. 1667)

Kagome rolled over, Sunlight was streaming in through the window on to her pillow, she moaned and squeezed her eyes closed, but this only served to change the soft gold on the inside of her lids a deep blood red. She longed to drift back into the blackness of sleep, the bed was exquisitely comfortable and her tired muscles ached to sink back down into its soft depths. Kagomes sleep fogged brain kicked into action. The bed? she had fallen asleep on a cold stone floor, in a wet t shirt. She sat up swiftly and looked around her, she had obviously been moved during the night and someone had changed her clothes and wiped the dirt from her body, she blushed furiously as she thought of who might have done that, but brushed the thought aside. Sesshoumaru would never dirty himself on a human. She looked around the room taking in its vastness; it was obvious that everything within was of great value, although the style was minimalist. Everything was white with the occasional gray accent. It felt almost clinical, a bit like the person who owns it' Kagome thought out-loud " Beautiful but cold". She shook off the sudden chill that ran through her when she thought of Sesshoumaru lifted the covers and climbed out of the large bed. The floor was cold beneath her bare feet, it felt soothing against the small cuts and blisters she had sustained the night before. Kagome wriggled her toes tentatively and was pleased to find that her feet didn't feel too stiff and sore. She walked over to the door and tried the handle. It twisted easily in her grasp, It was unlocked, she pushed the door open slowly and it swung back revealing the corridor beyond.

"I wouldn't try anything ningen, the great Sesshoumaru Sama will not tolerate it if you try to escape again". Kagome jumped and looked down at the source of the noise. It was Jaken; the little youkai was looking up at her his bulbous eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as he stared. Kagome blushed furiously as she remembered how little she was wearing and she kicked him hard sending him sprawling across the floor before running back into the room. Jaken picked himself off the floor and followed the ningen girl rubbing his head gingerly. It still hurt from when Sesshoumaru Sama had kicked him. His rejuvenating powers were not as fast as his lords were and he was still suffering. The girl was staring at him with unreserved hatred in her eyes; the intensity of it made him turn away from her gaze it had almost seemed as if her eyes were burning his soul. Jaken indicated another door cleverly concealed in the wall. It was almost invisible and Kagome had to look closely to even see it. " You will find garments in there ningen, The Mighty Sesshoumaru Sama has given you leave to use the whole house excluding his private quarters. You will be watched at all times so do not attempt to leave the grounds". 

Kagome stared at Jaken, why would Sesshoumaru give her full run of his estate, it made no sense. She had fully expected to be killed last night and had to admit she had felt great relief when she had actually awoken in the morning at all " Why is he giving me the run of his estate? I want to speak to him, where is he?". Jaken looked as if he was going to explode, his bulbous eyes were stretched as far out as they would go Kagome was almost afraid that they would fall out and roll across the floor, the thought made her shudder. " Sesshoumaru Sama is not here" The little youkai was clearly apocalyptic with rage, "How dare you, a stupid ningen girlquestion the great Sesshoumaru Sama? It is not for you to ask why Sesshoumaru Sama does things. You should be groveling at his feet. Praising him and thanking him for sparing your wretched life. And it is _Sama_, never refer to my beautiful Sesshoumaru Sama as _he_ again"

Kagomes jaw dropped almost to the floor, Jaken was visibly shaking, his huge eyes were watery and great fat tears were rolling down his face. Kagome watched as Jaken fled from the room obviously utterly desolate at the disrespect she had shown his master. From his hiding place Sesshoumaru had seen it all and he smiled despite himself at the exchange he had just witnessed.

__

_Eight days later_

Sesshoumaru had been watching the girl for over a week now, and he had still not come to a decision about her future. If he was being honest with himself he had been unable to find a solid excuse for keeping the girl alive and it annoyed him that he was even trying to search for a reason. He should just kill her she was dangerous. Not because of her Miko abilities, they were strong but the girl was unable to use them. He had watched her closely she had been trying to harness them for several days now. Often he had seen and smelt the tears of her frustration. Only to see determination grow in her eyes again as she tried again with renewed vigor. He was known for not taking in Ningen slaves. Not once since Rin had a human been near him for so long. It irked him that a part of him wanted to keep the girl, soon his enemies would become curious and the girls latent Miko powers would concern them further. Many of the demon lords had humans with Miko abilities in there service. The power was intoxicating and many of his brethren were addicted to Miko blood. 

It would be the fact that _he_ had decided to take on a Miko that would concern them.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl. Was she worth fighting for? He knew at least one demon lord would decide to fight him for her. Believing that the girl was worth more than she truly was. It did not concern him whom; there were none that could threaten him. But it would be inconvenient. At present he could find no substantial reason that would make that inconvenience worthwhile.

Sesshoumarus reverie was broken by a startled cry. He looked down at the girl and then realized the cause of her dismay. She had found Tetsaiga. He had stored it carefully in a room next to his chambers. The girl was dangerously close to breaking the conditions he had imposed upon her. His private quarters were strictly out of bounds. Sesshoumaru was about to reveal himself when something stopped him. The Tetsaiga was pulsing softly in the girl's hands. He had not seen it make any response since he had taken it from his half brothers grave. He was still painfully aware that he had no ability to weld it, it had always failed to respond to him. And he had both his own arms now, the one his whelp of a brother had severed had finally grown back a century before. Since that day he had been unable to even hold the blade.

Kagome stared at the Tetsaiga. The blade felt warm in her hands and she grasped the hilt of the sword holding it out in front of her. She gasped in surprise as the blade began to transform. She could feel a slight tingling running down her arms and looking down at them she saw they were bathed in a pale blue light that ebbed and flowed over her fingers and lit the Tetsaiga with its brilliance. It was alive, the thought hit Kagome and she was suddenly afraid. Afraid of the powers she could feel awakening within her and afraid of the thoughts the sword conjured from within her. She could feel Inuyasha in the blade. She could almost see him reflected in its transformed surface. Kagome dropped the blade with a start, the reflection wasn't real Inuyasha was dead, and the reflection had looked more like Sesshoumaru than Inuyasha anyway. Kagome ran from the room and into the gardens, her lungs burned and as she reached a hand to her face she realized her cheeks were wet with tears. 

Kagome collapsed to the ground, she liked this spot it was calm here, a forgotten corner of the sculpted gardens. She had discovered it on her first day of relative freedom, so enthralled had she been at the sounds and scents of nature, things that she had been unable to fully appreciate in a long time that she had tripped over the statue hidden in the long grass. It was a Samurai. At least it looked as if it had once been a samurai. The stone was eroded and moss grew over the exposed surface like a green shawl. She had often stopped since then and talked to the statue. It was alone like her and forgotten she felt an empathy with it. But not today, today it looked as if those cold stone eyes were mocking her, she was sure of it " What right have you got to mock me? You've never lost the only person you've ever loved have you?. You don't know what it's like to be a slave. To be trapped here with some bastard youkai who's so cold the Arctic's probably like a fernace in comparison." Kagome erupted into a fresh flood of tears and started rocking herself as she sat on the dew damp grass " Oh Inuyasha why aren't you here, I love you please come back to me. Everyone I know is dead and I'm so alone" Kagome thought of her family their smiling faces flashed before her eyes " Souta? Kagome could have sworn she had seen her brother among the trees and she stumbled to her feet to peer into the forest. 

Kagome screamed as blue fire erupted around her and she was swept off her feet into two strong arms. "Kagome Sama, its me I'm so glad you are okay. If he's hurt you I'll." Kagome cried out in happiness as she recognized the face of the one who held her. He was older now a fully-grown demon. But he still had an impish grin and a ridiculously fluffy tail; which stood up in the air behind him " Shippo chan, what are you doing here" Kagomes voice suddenly sounded concerned and even slightly angry " Shippo put me down, you mustn't be here. Sesshoumarus away but he'll come back and he'll kill you. Please I've already caused the death of your daughter and Inuyasha I couldn't bear it if I caused your death as well". The fox demon put her down and she stood before him looking at his face, she was proud of how he had grown, she had seen flashes of pain in his eyes at the mention of his daughter and Inuyasha, but he now looked determined. 

"I'm not afraid of Sesshoumaru Kagome, and it is not your fault my daughter died. I should not have asked her to help, she was young and inexperienced her death is my doing. Inuyasha loved you he didn't blame you, none of us did. I stayed with him till the end he died still loving you. Whatever that bastard may have said he did not die alone. We buried him beneath the god tree with Tetsaiga at his side". 

Kagome looked into her friends eyes " Sesshoumaru has Tetsaiga now Shippo chan, he must have taken it from Inuyashas grave. Shippo looked at her sadly " I know he did I couldn't hope to retrieve it from him, but he can't use it. It can only bring him bitterness and pain, that thought keeps me from taking it back"

" And the thought that I Sesshoumaru would kill you within seconds". Kagome turned around sharply to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her, his eyes were cold and calculating and Toukijin was drawn from its sheath and transformed in front of him. " You were stupid to come here Shippo, your tricks are no match for my skills and you know that. Fox youkai are full of talk but your attacks lack any substance."

" You bastard Sesshoumaru, why do you want her? If you dare to harm her I'll" Sesshoumaru almost laughed "You'll what? there is nothing you can do against me you are nothing. The girl is mine. She will help me weld Tetsaiga and when I have used her I will dump her bleeding body on the grave of my filthy half brother. I Sesshoumaru have tired of talking to you Shippo, prepare yourself to die" 

Kagome drew Shippo's sword from the sheath at his side and held it to her own throat. " Sesshoumaru wait. You know I'll never help you if you kill Shippo, even if you torture me I'll defy you" Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, her eyes were ablaze with determination and hatred. And he knew she was speaking the truth. He stopped and stared at her. Kagome looked into his eyes and pressed the blade against her skin she winced as it nicked her throat " I'll kill myself Sesshoumaru, if you come even one step nearer I swear I'll do it. If you let Shippo go I'll help you to use Tetsaiga, but you have to swear not to hurt him or any of his kin". Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, she could see the indecision in his eyes, She knew that both her own and Shippo's life was teetered on a knife-edge. If Sesshoumaru called her bluff and decided to attack she would plunge the sword into her own throat and Shippo was no match for Sesshoumaru she knew that. She was surprised that the fox demon had not stopped her in fact Sesshoumaru had also made no move to take the blade from her grasp.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, his eyes were seething with anger, how dare she demand anything of him. He was also frustrated he could not wrestle the blade from the girl, both he and the fox demon had seen the blue light ebbing around her fingers. If she struck him with the blade while her Miko powers flowed through it he would be seriously hurt and the fox demon's powers would not even be able to stand her touch she would knock the imbecile flat if he touched her. He studied the girl's face; she was obviously confused as to why neither of them had made a move to stop her. The fox demon was looking at him, he also seemed confused. ~_ Not sure are you Shippo, if the girls powers are enough to kill me, your affection for the human is stopping you from even suggesting it too her in case she hurts herself how very touching ~._ Sesshoumarus eyes did not betray his thoughts and he sheathed his sword in an almost nonchalant fashion. " The fox is of no concern to me girl, you have my word that I will not harm him or his kin, as long as they do not trespass on my lands again. If he or his many offspring set a paw into my territory I will kill them". Kagome looked at Shippo; her friend was about to shout abuse at Sesshoumaru when Kagome spoke to him. " Please Shippo, I'll be okay, I'll find a way to get to you I promise, please do it for me its important to me that you are safe". Shippo looked into his friend's eyes, he still respected her, and she was like a mother to him. He closed his eyes and screamed his anguish and frustration to the skies " I will go, but if he harms you I'll come back and kill him I swear it" Shippo looked deeply into Kagomes eyes " I will come back for you Kagome. I have Souta, I found him in the ruins of your home. I tried to get to you. But I was too slow to stop them. I'll look after him for you I promise". Kagomes eyes filled with happiness and gratitude for her friend. She brought the blade from her throat and handed it back to him " I love you too Shippo Chan, thankyou". She watched him as he ran into the trees and vanished from sight. Then she turned her eyes to look at the demon lord before her, she knew that she would be punished for what she had made him do. But she was so happy at having found Shippo and Souta that she was unafraid, that is until she saw his eyes"

Sesshoumaru dragged the girl back into the house, he was livid, his eyes were tinged red at the corners and he ignored her yells of protest as he dragged her back to her room. Kagome was truly terrified although she tried not to show it, she masked her fear by throwing as many insults as she could at the demon lord who was dragging her along the corridor. She knew he would not kill her, but she was certain her punishment would be harsh. 

Kagome yelped as she was thrown onto her bed, her eyes widened in fear as Sesshoumaru climbed onto the bed after her " Get away from me you Hentai bastard. I swear I'll kill you if you touch me" Sesshoumaru looked down at the ningen girl " I seem to remember you saying that before girl and as yet I am still very much alive". Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru pinned her back against the covers, She could feel his weight across her waist as he straddled her and his breath was hot against her face. " You are mine now ningen and I must mark you as such. You should be grateful to be the property of the great Sesshoumaru". 

Kagome twisted in his grasp, this wasn't happening to her, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks and her head felt light, she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, she was hyperventilating and her eyes were becoming glassy as she struggled to take a proper breath. He didn't understand her reaction at first; the girl had never shown so much fear before. And then he realized what the ningen was thinking and he raised one gracefully arched eyebrow in surprise 

We can do it that way if you wish Miko but personally I have no desire to defile myself with a human". Kagome could hear Sesshoumarus voice but it seemed distant as if she was no longer connected to her own senses. She couldn't quite work out what he was saying and she thrashed wildly in his grasp her eyes wide and frightened. Sesshoumaru pinned her more tightly under him, but this seemed to cause the girl to struggle even more and he could smell the blood both from her grazed throat and from her wrists, he was unable to prevent his claws from slicing her delicate skin. If she continued to struggle this way it would be too dangerous to mark her. He leaned in closer to her face, her breathing was still fast and erratic and he could smell the sweetness of her breath as it caressed his face. It was obvious that she could not hear him her eyes were wild with panic and her blood was now starting to dribble onto the sheets from her wrists, she didn't seem to notice the pain. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, he could remember his brother calling her Kagome, he had often heard the name when his brother had lain dying, maybe she would respond better to her name although he was loath to show that kind of respect to a human. 

" Kagome, Kagome look at me", The girls eyes snapped back into focus at the sound of her name. Kagome looked up into the golden orbs that hovered inches from her face, it was strange to hear her name coming from those lips. His eyes were cold there was no passion or lust in there depths and she noticed that the red tinge had gone, his eyes were a deep gold and they appeared ageless, the depths were tinged with copper that danced like fire next to his black pupils. Kagomes breathing slowed and she stopped struggling. She did not move at all although every muscle in her body was screaming at her to fight him. " As I was saying girl I Sesshoumaru have no intention of defiling myself with a human, however much you might desire to lay with me". Kagomes eyes widened with shock and then filled with anger " How dare you, I would never lay' with you, you disgust me". Sesshoumaru released her hands and sat up although he did not shift his weight from her body. His words had had the desired effect she was now staring at him with anger and defiance burning in her blue eyes, the fear had been burned from them and her breathing was steady. 

She looked beautiful lying there her hair was streaming out behind her head and the black looked even deeper against the white covers, the girl's features were enthralling they were delicate and more beautiful than he had ever seen before on a human. He frowned slightly at his thoughts he could see her fighting to keep control, her hands clenched into fists with the effort but she did not struggle. Sesshoumaru looked at the clenched fists the familiar gestures amused him. He slowly shifted his weight and felt her muscles tense beneath him as he moved. Part of him wanted her; he was attracted to her defiance and her power. He saw hints of fear enter her blue eyes and he dismissed the thought. He would not fall so low as too sleep with a human and he would never take her against her will, it sickened him that some of his kind forced themselves on females, it was a human weakness and something he would never do. If he did decide to take her she would come to his bed willingly. 

He leaned down so that his face was again inches from her own. Kagome looked into his eyes, she frowned slightly, they were still cold she had thought she had seen desire in them and it had frightened her. She would not stand a chance if he did decide to take her; she could feel the power in his body. He looked almost to immaculate at first glance. An aristocratic demon that would have others do his fighting for him. But she knew different, he was immensely powerful and she had never known him to use others as shields. He had no need too. She could feel the power in his muscles as he had held her and she could sense the powerful aura around him, his anger had made the air thick with it.

Kagome breathed in deeply his scent was earthy and powerfully masculine. She turned her head away from him as tears clouded her eyes. She was constantly crying and it embarrassed her, it was a visible sign of her weakness and she felt sure the demon lord was amused by it, she had no desire to cause Sesshoumaru any kind of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly as he smelt the salty scent of her tears, she had turned her head away from him and he could smell the shame as clearly as he could smell the salty liquid. He snarled softly as he felt the unfamiliar feeling of compassion. It was a weak emotion and he had not felt it since Rin. It had been a weakness then and it would be a weakness now if he allowed it to take hold. Sesshoumaru shifted his weight from the girl and stood up, he reached down and pulled the girl upright so she was sitting on the bed in front of him. He had never marked anything as his own before. The lesser youkai used crude methods to brand human slaves and he had been relieved to see no marks on her flesh. She had obviously been a little too difficult to handle for most of the lesser youkai to want to keep her.

The method employed by the demon lords was a little more complex. They rarely communed with each other and none of the demon lords would be likely to search for a mark before killing a human. Destroying another's property was a serious insult against the owner. Therefore a method had been devised to mark the ningen slaves with their owners scent. It was a permanent mark and no human so branded could ever be resold, released or gifted to another demon. It was painless apart from the required cuts, but Sesshoumaru was unsure if it would be painless for a miko, he knew her blood would fight against his own. She was inexperienced however and she would be unable to purify his demon blood when it was mixed both with his venom and the powerful magic required for the process. He doubted he would be able to mark her as clearly with his scent as he could have a normal human, but it would service.

Kagome sat up as soon as his weight left her and scooted backwards. She crouched at the far end of the bed and watched the demon lord, he was obviously thinking and she was determined not to show fear. It was obvious to her now that he had no intention of trying to sleep with her and she knew that she could handle almost anything else. There was no point in cowering away from him and running, she would merely appear stupid. Kagome raised her head and steadied her breathing, with as much dignity as she could muster she rose from the bed and walked round to where Sesshoumaru stood." If you want to mark me, then you may as well do it now, I won't run from you. I have no intention of making this enjoyable for you Sesshoumaru so get on with it". Sesshoumaru looked at her and for an instant she was sure she had seen a fleeting glimpse of surprise in his cold eyes. 

He did not answer her instead he drew a small thin blade from the folds of his Kimono. Kagome's posture remained impassive, this was obviously going to hurt but she was determined not to cry. She raised her head a little higher and closed her eyes. 

To be continued (I've been dying to right that!)

Sorry it's a Cliffy – but I will update next week, it just seemed like a strong place to end. I will also be adding some action in the next chap as I am getting bored.


	7. Apology for lack of update

Sorry not a chapter Deepest apologies for taking so long to update – There will be one soon I promise I'm getting hitched soon so that's taken allot of planning the dates set for next June but it's madness trying to get it all organized as I'm Getting married across the water. I'm really sorry and will try and update more regularly from now on. Please review as I really need the input to keep me going Lots of love XXXX 


	8. Chapter seven Possesion

Previously

Kagome sat up as soon as his weight left her and scooted backwards. She crouched at the far end of the bed and watched the demon lord, he was obviously thinking and she was determined not to show fear. It was obvious to her now that he steadied her breathing, with as much dignity as she could muster she rose from the bed and walked round to where Sesshoumaru stood." If you want to mark me, then you may as well do it now, I won't run from you. I have no intention of making this enjoyable for you Sesshoumaru so get on with it". Sesshoumaru looked at her and for an instant she was sure she had seen a fleeting glimpse of surprise in his cold eyes. 

He did not answer her instead he drew a small thin blade from the folds of his Kimono. Kagome's posture remained impassive, this was obviously going to hurt but she was determined not to cry. She raised her head a little higher and closed her eyes. Had no intention of trying to sleep with her and she knew that she could handle almost anything else. There was no point in cowering away from him and running, she would merely appear stupid. Kagome raised her head and closed her eyes.

Sorry that this chapter is about a month late – I have had so much going on that I didn't have time even to think let alone update and I have also not been able to get on the Internet for a month because I was too busy. But hopefully it is all back to normal now so I can start updating again. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, thank you for being so understanding. The wedding plans are going well so hopefully it will all come together okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters 

Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru crossed the small distance between them and placed a clawed hand against Kagome's soft cheek, he moved his thumb under her chin and tilted her head back as far as it would go. She strained slightly against the pressure trying to swallow, the position of her head was making the simple action difficult and he saw her squeeze her eyes more tightly shut. Sesshoumaru pressed the edge of the blade against the skin on her neck making her instinctively try to drop her head in protection. He ignored the movement and drew the blade quickly downwards to the girl's breastbone, leaving a scarlet line from her upper neck. The cut was deep and blood flowed from it thickly but it was not a mortal injury. Satisfied he released her and stepped back.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she felt the blade slide through her skin, she was surprised that it didn't hurt more, all she could feel was the warmth of her own blood and a slight stinging sensation, it was almost as if the blade had been coated with something. She dropped her head in relief as Sesshoumaru released his grip and looked up at him, if that was it then it wasn't so bad, but something told her that it was far from over. As she watched he cleaned the blade carefully as if it was important no trace remained and secreted it back within his kimono drawing out instead a small vial filled with a pure white liquid that glowed vibrantly. Kagome looked at it closely colors swirled within its depths. She could have sworn she'd seen flashes of light dancing across it, like fireflies dancing above a limpid pool. 

Sesshoumaru took the vial between his thumb and forefinger while his little finger cut a line on the inside of his opposing wrist, Kagome could see the venom from that one claw glistening on his pale skin and mixing with the blood that ran freely from his open wound. Sesshoumaru deftly caught the mix in the vial and the substance within changed instantly. It seemed to seethe within its container like a snake coiled and angry unable to strike out at what tormented it. The liquid began to change color, where it had once been the most brilliant white it was now deep black, Kagome looked at it critically, it was not even black it was beyond that, it was beyond color. It seemed to be sucking the light away from its surroundings, a black hole caught in a tiny vial.

Kagome shuddered yet stepped forward towards the liquid, she reached out a hand to touch the glass and to her surprise Sesshoumaru did not move it from her reach instead he allowed her to take the vial from his hand. As she grasped it she felt the liquid within move and she dropped the vial in terror as it flowed upwards and out of its prison. The liquid clung to her skin moving quickly across her hand and up her arm defying the natural laws of gravity, it moved with purpose. Cold and wet it crept under the sleeve of her cotton dress to be lost from view, but she could feel its progress beneath the thin material. She ripped at the garment in an effort to get at the horror beneath, but it was impossible to grasp the fluid. It slipped through her fingers like a ghost. Kagome cried out in agony as the first drops touched her open wound, through the pain she could feel the liquid flow into her, it was moving faster now and she could feel it within her like ice in her veins cutting her with its coldness.

Kagome dropped to the floor, she could see and hear nothing, and all she could feel was the icy agony of her own body as it fought against the chill enveloping her. The Miko powers she could not harness were fighting whatever Sesshoumaru had introduced. She could smell him, although the smell was strangely feminine, it was then she realized the scent was her own now tainted with his mark. She arched her back and screamed as a fresh wave of torment descended. Her scream cut through the pain bringing a small amount of relief so she continued until she thought her throat might burst from the strain. She arched her back still further pressing her feet against the cold floor, this had to end soon, she couldn't stand it. The pain was everywhere it coursed through her veins to the centre of her being it surrounded her and she couldn't break through the barrier it presented. 

Sesshoumaru looked down at the ningen girl, he had not expected the pain to be this intense, her screams hurt his sensitive ears causing him to wince, there was no need to stay here and watch, the liquid would do its job perfectly well alone. Yet he was loath to leave the girl in such agony as this. Sesshoumaru snarled she was only a human, what did it matter that she was in pain, holding that thought to himself like a comforting blanket he swept from the room leaving Kagome writing on the cold floor.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in anger, he been standing in this spot for what seemed like an age listening to her screams. He was caught in indecision an emotion he rarely had any dealing with. This was absurd why should he care what happened to the girl. Her pain should mean nothing to him. With a huge snarl of frustration he turned and walked back towards the source of the screams. They were weaker now but still shrill in his ears. 

He would kill the stupid demon that had given him this concoction. The fluid in the vial was pure in its true form. The knife used to cut the girls flesh had been coated in it. The blood and venom that he had added to the remaining mixture had tainted it, changing its magic yet it still sought the purity of what it had once been and so was attracted to the thin film surrounding the girls wounds. Normally it soaked into the human changing their scent as it spread itself through their bodies. Once it mixed with human blood it became inert. This was different; it should not cause pain. The girl's Miko powers were fighting it stopping the process of integration. If she continued to resist the agony would kill her even though the potion caused no physical damage. He had been assured the girl would feel only a small amount of suffering as her Miko powers fought it, this was ridiculous. If she died the other demon's demise would be painful beyond imagining. 

Kagome gasped as she tried to breathe through the incredible pain coursing through her, she was drenched in sweat, but even in this state she had managed to regain some control and had dragged herself over to the bed, but she couldn't climb on to it. She clutched at the covers her fists turning white with the effort. Blood soaked the cotton of her pale dress and also beaded her lip where she had bitten herself in pain. She could feel her powers within her but they were always just beyond the reach of her command, Kagome fought within herself to gain some kind of control over the magic that was so much a part of her but it was not possible. She tried to focus again on the bed but her vision was blurred both through pain and the loss of blood she had suffered. If she could just get up maybe she could stop the agony or at least find something to still the blood that was now only gently oozing from her wound.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the ningen girl critically. She was drenched in sweat and stunk of blood and salty tears. Even through this though he could smell the subtle change in her scent. His own smell should have almost completely masked her own but instead neither scent appeared dominant instead both mingled and then separated again changing from her scent to his own and then a mixture of them both. He snorted in order to clear his nose of the confusing smells and bent down to lift the girl from the floor. She did not struggle in his arms, in fact she seemed unaware she had been picked up. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a second before feeling her neck gently for the pressure point he knew was there as soon as he found it he pressed down hard partially stopping the blood flow to her brain and sending her into a deep coma like sleep.

Sesshoumaru placed a clawed hand into the water; it was hot enough now. The volcanic rocks that heated the liquid gave it a tangy mineral scent, which pleased him. This was his own secret chamber deep beneath the foundations of his visible home, it linked to his training ground and passageways also tunneled out throughout the surrounding rock to other areas of his land. He felt most at peace here, if it were indeed possible for a demon lord to feel peaceful.

The water rippled gently as he stepped into it. He did not exactly need to bathe but the process allowed him to meditate more easily and he needed to think. The girl troubled him. She was resting now, if he were to open his eyes he knew he would see her still form through the doorway. She had been bathed and dressed in yet another set of clothes by a servant. The scar had been stitched and bandaged. He had cut a little too deeply and it irked him that he had made that mistake. Sesshomarus sensitive ears twitched slightly as he heard movement from the adjoining room but he did not open his eyes. He relaxed against the smooth rock at the edge of his pool and waited to see what the ningen would do.

Kagome stretched out her arms and winced slightly, whatever painkiller had been on that blade it was no longer working and her throat throbbed, it was a blessed relieve though in comparison to the pain she remembered. She looked around her and tensed when she noticed Sesshoumaru in the pool. He looked different without his kimono although she could not perceive what lay below the water line she could see his chest the skin there was as pale as that on his face ghostly white almost as white as the hair which fanned out across the water surface. Kagome blushed; she shouldn't be looking at him this way she hated him didn't she? Kagome turned away and looked around the rest of the room. Large swords with ornately carved handles hung from the walls, she guessed they were more ornaments than regularly used weapons, but she noted they were still sharp and useable. 

A circular table formed the focal point of the room It was not a separate piece of furniture instead the floor had been carved out from beneath it so you could sit on one of the silken floor cushions and drop your feet into the space beneath. Kagome walked over and bent down to retrieve the package resting on its surface. It contained a kimono and a brush. What she was currently wearing was fine but she objected to the fact she had been dressed rather than being able to dress herself so she slipped the clothes off and changed anyway. 

The kimono was pure white and embroidered with fine silver thread. Instead of the normal flowers or birds the material was embroidered with battle scenes. Human armies fought in minute detail against demons and other creatures and the material shone with their conflict. She turned to look again at the demon lord, he had not moved. she picked up the brush and ran it through her hair the repetitive motion helped her think. Why give her a kimono depicting battle between her own kind and his, she could understand if the material had shown the demons wining over the humans then it would have merely been another way to demoralize her. But neither side was winning the battle. Instead both sides seemed equally matched. Miko priestesses stood in rows with bows pointed at the demon lines and demon lords in their true forms snarled back at the humans with contempt. 

Kagome reached up and took one of the swords from the wall and walked towards the door leading into the other room. She stopped at the threshold not wanting to step into the same room as the demon lord and sank to the floor clutching the sword to her. the floor was warm and smooth and luckily clean considering the unforgiving colour of her clothes. 

Sesshoumaru had heard her get changed and he had also heard her take the sword from the wall, at that point his muscles had tensed slightly, she was dangerous. Her powers when concentrated through a weapon could be fatal to him and he silently cursed his lack of foresight. He should have removed the swords from the wall before placing her in the room. There was nothing he could do about it now, as long as he did not alarm her she was of little real threat anyway. She had the weakness of compassion etched into her very soul and even killing such a creature as he, with no provocation would be beyond her. He stretched languidly in the water and opened his two golden eyes to look on the Miko. His eyes met hers and he saw her pupils constrict with fear showing more of the violet blue iris's to him. She looked stunning in that kimono; it had been a good choice. He liked the contrast of dark hair upon white silk it was a sensuous match of colour and texture. 

Sesshoumaru examined the human girl more closely; she was almost ethereal in her beauty his perception of her had changed since he marked her. She was now his, the only human he had ever owned. She was powerful and yet innocent, her movements were sometimes clumsy and slow yet she was braver than any creature he had yet encountered and her defiant attitude seemed to eclipse her fear.

Kagome tried to look away but she was mesmerized by the golden eyes that looked at her, they were so cold, she could not read the emotions that flickered across them they were unreadable, she knew he was dangerous and yet he had surprised her so far. She had expected to die and yet he had let her live. There had to be another reason for her continued existence, she was not that amusing that he would want to keep her alive purely as an entertainment. Kagome forced herself to look away from the golden orbs and looked instead at the stone floor wincing as she felt the first warmth of a blush creep over her cheeks setting them aflame.

Sesshoumarus lips curved slightly into a cruel smile, she was still to embarrassed to look at him for any length of time. She should be able to stare defiantly into the eyes of her enemy even when not angered but her innocence and lack of understanding did not allow her too. She still did not realize that she was capable of being his equal in a fight. The sudden realization that he could even have an equal startled him. She was indeed powerful and therefore he should have destroyed her, yet he had not. Still he reasoned she was useful and therefore he would keep her alive for a little longer

Kagome raised her eyes to look at him again " Why did you give me this?" she held up her arm to display the flared sleeve of the kimono. Sesshoumaru did not even look at it. Instead he kept his gaze steadily on her face, trying to recapture her eyes with his own.

" I do not answer questions Miko, unless I choose to. I thought I had made that clear last time you asked" 

Kagome's eyes hardened " My name is Kagome, not girl or Miko or wench or ningen but Kagome do you understand that Sesshoumaru, or is it to difficult for you to grasp".

She instantly regretted the sarcasm of her words as she saw his eyes narrow, yet he did not get up. " Why do you insist on putting your life at risk girl, the sooner you understand that I Sesshoumaru am your master and that you are only a slave the better it will be for you. I do not suffer fools lightly. I keep you only because you are useful. Do not ask me questions and do not answer me back do you understand?" 

Kagome looked at him with anger " No I don't understand, I am not your slave or your servant, if you don't like it kill me I don't care anymore. You're unreasonable if you want my help then you can at least answer some of my questions" 

Sesshoumaru was both angered and amused by her outburst he had not expected her to answer back and she was clearly angry, her eyes blazed almost as strongly as her flushed cheeks. " I don't have time for this ningen maybe you do not care for your own life but what of your friends? I Sesshoumaru have promised to spare the fox and his kin but I never offered to spare the life of your brother. It would be an easy task for me to kill him."

Sesshoumaru watched as fear and sorrow joined the anger in her eyes. She did not speak she merely gripped the sword more tightly and slowly walked towards him. The girl crossed the space between them slowly holding the blade before her. He narrowed his eyes at the threat she now presented; he could easily best her. For a start she was holding the sword more as a shield than as a weapon. It was also a large blade, too heavy for her to swing effectively and his youkai blood was now in her veins partially surpressing the Miko powers she possessed. But she was still dangerous, Sesshoumaru did not move instead he just stared at her, she had stopped moving at the edge of the pool and the blade she held hovered inches from his throat.

" What do you intend to do now Miko, kill this Sesshoumaru? do you feel brave enough to try?". The girl lowered the blade slightly and then allowed it to drop to the floor at her feet, the sound echoed around the chamber bouncing of the walls before slowly fading to leave only silence. 

" Sesshoumaru, if you ever touch Souta I will make you suffer before I kill you" The small girls voice rang clearly through the chamber, but he could see the small body was trembling and that the big blue eyes that so fascinated him were filled with tears. He did not answer back, he just looked into her face until she broke the contact by turning away, it was then that he decided to speak, to answer one small question cost him little but he suspected it would gain him much in terms of her cooperation.

" The kimono was made for a warrior priestess hundreds of years ago, it was never worn. You have the same spirit within you." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and paused before continuing " Besides I Sesshoumaru thought it would look good on you …and it does"


	9. Chapter Eight Family

Previously

" Sesshoumaru, if you ever touch Souta I will make you suffer before I kill you" The small girls voice rang clearly through the chamber, but he could see the small body was trembling and that the big blue eyes that so fascinated him were filled with tears. He did not answer back, he just looked into her face until she broke the contact by turning away, it was then that he decided to speak, to answer one small question cost him little but he suspected it would gain him much in terms of her cooperation.

" The kimono was made for a warrior priestess hundreds of years ago, it was never worn. You have the same spirit within you." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and paused before continuing " Besides I Sesshoumaru thought it would look good on you …and it does"

Okay here's the next chapter, it's not very long but I feel I owe you some chapters now after that huge gap. Can someone please e-mail me and tell me what it is that Sesshoumaru wears. I know its not a kimono but seeing as I don't know what else to call it that's what I've been using. I'm seeing some references to a haori in fanfics but I don't know if that's the right word either. Thanks to all those that review, it really keeps me going so please continue.

Disclaimer – Once again Inuyasha doesn't belong to me he belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter eight 

Kagome sat with her legs dangling beneath the large stone table swinging them gently as she thought. Her fingers were tracing invisible patterns on the granite surface, but she seemed oblivious to their movement. As if she were miles away from where she sat, trapped in her own thoughts and unaware of the physical world around her. It had been at least half an hour since Sesshoumaru had spoken and he was, presumably still in the bath, she had no idea why he had bothered to answer her question and she was still confused over his last comment, had it been a compliment? She wasn't sure, it had certainly sounded like one, but weather he had been complimenting the kimono or her or both she wasn't certain. 

It was also unnerving being in such close proximity to him, especially as he probably wasn't wearing anything, he definitely didn't have anything on his top half. Kagome shook her head in disgust, why was she even thinking of him. She should be thinking about escaping, there had to be a way to make the well work again so she could help Inuyasha, he would still be alive in the past, waiting. She could take Souta with her it would be safer there than here. She smiled to herself, the past had always been a dangerous place, but now it seemed secure in comparison to this New World overrun with demons.

Sesshoumaru rose lazily from the water, his cool demeanor cleverly hid the anger that seethed through him, he had meant to answer the question and leave it at that but some unknown force had compelled him to give the girl a compliment, he a demon lord compliment a worthless human. _Ah but this human is not worthless is she my lord, she is special, and her power is seductive is it not?_ Sesshoumaru snarled softly at the unwanted interruption from his subconscious. That was not the case she was not special, merely passingly useful to him. To be discarded as soon as she was no longer necessary. _Then why bring her here? to the heart of your domain, why talk to her at all if she is only a tool. Or have you gone mad great Sesshoumaru Sama, do you now talk to tools where once you barely talked to your peers?_ He'd had enough of this, to be mocked by your own thoughts was intolerable and had never happened before, at least not to this extent. He dressed quickly and walked into the small room meaning to throw the stupid ningen girl back into her cell, but he stopped at the door instead she was lost in thought, delicate fingers working across the surface of the table unaware of his presence. So for some unknown reason he stopped and just watched, all thoughts of what he should do forgotten.

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin as part of the stone wall began to move, a toady head looked around the newly formed door and then scuttled inside pulling a tray on wheels. Kagome burst out laughing; Jaken looked positively idiotic pulling a hostess trolley he even had an apron on, her laughter increased ten fold when she looked at it properly, it was covered in little pink hearts. Obviously the little toad had used a child's apron, but it had most definitely been a poor choice in pattern. Jaken ignored her completely although she noted he was slowly turning a puce colour in embarrassment. " I have brought food for you great Sesshoumaru Sama". Kagome was still giggling as she turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her, thankfully fully clothed_, why did he always have to be so damned quite it was so unnerving._

Sesshoumaru nodded at Jaken and the toad Youkai seemed to know he had been dismissed as he immediately backed out of the room and the stone wall closed up behind him. Kagome looked over at the food and drink; she hadn't realized how hungry or thirsty she had become until now. Deciding to ignore the demon lord she scooted round the table on her bum in order to reach the trolley. She filled her plate and began to eat; still not looking at the demon that so confused her.

Sesshoumaru stared at the ningen girl in front of him; the potion he had given her must have dulled her Miko senses more than he thought. She had not detected his presence despite the fact he had been standing at the doorway for a good five minutes. He sank down onto one of the floor cushions opposite and partially closed his eyes, he hated to admit it but his idiotic half brother had not made a bad choice in this girl. She was a powerful Miko, but she was also innocent and beautiful, for a human anyway. She intrigued him there was something about her that was intoxicating, _but she is only a tool _he reminded himself, a powerful weapon against his enemies and against the new threat, only now becoming apparent to his kin.

A group of humans and hanyous were amassing a short distance from his land lead by an abomination. A creature that was neither a full demon nor a half-breed, but the offspring of the two combined. Sesshoumaru should have killed the thing as soon as it was born as well as those that created it. But they had escaped into another demon territory. It still grated on him that he had been so close. However it had not been worth a war between himself and the eastern rulers. He had warned his kin then of the potential danger and now he was being proved right. If reports were correct the eastern demon lord had already lost both his lands and his life to the thing he had sheltered.

If this girl could help him use tetsaiga then he would have no problem defeating them if they did decide to invade his lands. He was not stupid, he had almost been defeated once by his tiresome half brother and dispite his loathing of the half-breeds he knew they could be as powerful as any full demon and they were amassing in huge numbers. He doubted if there leader had any real desire to see the freedom of humans or the end to the lower status of hanyou's, Which he claimed as his goals. Sesshoumaru guessed that the whelp was after power and very cleverly using the humans and his near kin to get it. When he did Sesshoumaru had little doubt he would abandon his foolish followers to their fate.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes fully to look more closely at the human opposite him, he had wasted enough time already, the girl was almost fully recovered, or at least she was as fully recovered as he required, at least she could walk. It would be wise to ascertain the full extent of the potion's effect. Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly. "Finish your food quickly human, I do not have time to waste, you have eaten enough anyway". Sesshoumaru looked down at her again, the kimono was most certainly becoming but it was highly impractical for walking long distance. He crossed the room swiftly and exited the same way as Jaken had, but he returned merely a moment later and threw a pair of loose pants and a simple shirt at the wide-eyed Kagome. " Put these on, quickly", Sesshoumaru stared at the girl with impatience when she did not immediately comply and then realized that she would not change in front of him. He cast her one last cold gaze before once again leaving the room " you have five minutes no more".

Kagome merely stared after him open mouthed, _jeeze this guy changes like the wind_; she sighed and shook her head before starting to change.

****

Some time later

This was ridiculous they had been walking since first light, which had to be at least twelve hours ago. Occasionally Sesshoumaru would stop and wait impatiently for her to catch up; she had stopped asking questions ages ago it had seemed pointless none had even been graced with an acknowledging look let alone an answer. Kagome stared around her; in the company of Sesshoumaru she had almost forgotten that this was indeed the modern world and not the feudal era, but they had walked beyond the forest's grasp long ago now and had reached the city, eerie in the half-light of dusk.

It looks so empty, a newspaper drifted past her feet, torn and dirty, pushed along the now empty pavement by the wind. The cold air blew about her and she wrapped her arms protectively across her chest and shivered. There where demons lurking in the shadows around her, she could sense their presence easily. She felt suddenly grateful for Sesshoumaru's company and she looked up meaning to ask him if he was aware of the things lurking in the shadows. Kagome wheeled around in alarm, Sesshoumaru had gone, he had been just ahead of her a moment ago but now he was nowhere to be seen.

__

Okay, lets not get alarmed here I'm sure he's around here somewhere. At any other time this would have presented an ideal opportunity to escape, but she had no weapons and the demons around her had already noticed Sesshoumaru's absence. She could feel their hatred and their hunger, there were other things as well in the darkness, she could sense them hiding in the buildings around her nameless terrors. Not demons but still dangerous and definitely supernatural in origin. Kagome examined the surrounding area wildly, the sun had almost descended below the horizon and the streetlights had automatically switched on despite the fact they were no longer needed. Neon signs advertising the now abandoned shops glittered in the dusk. If this had been a normal night, a night before the demons had taken over; this street would have been alive with people. People laughing with friends, yelling at boyfriends for some misdemeanor and then storming of down the street, or perhaps making up before happily continuing on their way. Shop vendors and restaurant owners would have stood at the entrances to their properties inviting potential customers to enter with welcoming words and greedy smiles. Vendors would have stood selling food from rickety stalls in the back streets. Kagome could see them all in her mind's eye. Like long forgotten ghosts they hurried past her, substantial only in her memories. 

But in reality there where only monsters, watching her, waiting. She reached out with her senses probing for Sesshoumaru's presence but she could not detect him, she probed still further as far as she could into every abandoned building and back into the forested areas behind her but he was not there. Kagome's eyes snapped open she had closed them in concentration but she would need them now. Before her stood several of the horrors she had sensed, mindless like animals their eyes glinting, they looked out of place on the concrete and tarmac of the city. Kagome could sense more of them in the shadows watching. Anger grew within her like a raging fire, " Why don't you all have a go? I can sense you. Afraid are you? Well you should be, I promise I'm not an easy meal". Her face felt flushed and her heart raced within her, she could feel white hot energy building up at the centre of her being it swirled around her making the air crackle with its purity and power. The monsters in front shifted uneasily, suddenly uncertain of their prey. One of the less cautious ones ran towards her its claws scratching the tarmac of the road sending shards spinning in its wake. With a blinding flash it dissolved on contact with the pure light. Kagome watched as the other creatures backed off cautiously. She knew it wouldn't be for long, and she had no idea how to sustain or direct the power around her, without a weapon she could only hope the field would hold.

Sesshoumaru shifted his weight slightly and stood up, the bricks beneath him were somehow uncomfortable, there was no connection with the earth in these cities of stone, hence the fact most of the demon lords had moved into greener areas of their respective territories. The human had done well, interesting though how she could not sense him, he had felt her reach out, searching but she had not been able to find him, despite the fact he was still close enough to see her. The girl was obviously still in possession of her Miko powers for the pure energy surrounding her was dazzling in its strength and brilliance. Sesshoumaru shifted again slightly before stepping of the building into the air and moving down towards the girl. The potion had obviously made him and him alone immune to her abilities, an unsuspected but welcome side effect. 

Kagome breathed deeply in relief as Sesshoumaru settled on the ground in front of her; he barely looked at the demons around him. Instead he reached out one hand towards them; crescents of light shot from his claws and the demons fell like dust to the ground with barely a whimper. She felt those in the shadows turn away, there prey now not worth the effort, they sought an easier meal than this. " It seems ningen that you are still in possession of your powers". She watched as he walked towards her and felt a flash of pain as he reached the border of the white light surrounding her. The light seemed to cower back from him and he stepped through it easily, he reached towards her cupping the side of her face with his hand " but they are now useless against I Sesshoumaru human, an interesting development". He removed his hand quickly as if suddenly realizing he was touching her but he didn't back away. His golden eyes glittered with more cold ice than all of the monsters she had just faced put together. They were made all the more striking by the bright intelligence that burned behind them as ageless as the earth itself.

Kagome was shocked out of her contemplation by a feeling of foreboding so strong she could feel her stomach tighten at the force of it, filling her throat with bile. " Sesshoumaru?", he raised a hand to signify he too could feel the fast approaching hoard. Kagome could see them now, there were about a hundred of them but they were not full demons. It felt as if they were hanyou's, but they had something else with them, something Kagome could not categorize easily and it confused her. They stopped barely thirty feet away from herself and Sesshoumaru who had automatically placed himself in their path. The demons parted in the middle to allow one of their number to step forward. Kagome drew her breath in sharply; he was beautiful almost as flawless as the demon lord who stood protectively ahead of her. 

Pure white hair cascaded down almost to his waist, but it was more of a bleached bone white in comparison to Sesshoumaru's hair, which was softer and almost opalescent when touched by the rays of the newly risen moon. The new demons hair was also streaked with inky black, lines of it ran throughout its length like stripes. His face was elegantly sculpted with the same ethereal quality Sesshoumaru possessed but somehow more sinister. His complexion was pale broken only by more ink black stripes that radiated out across his cheeks in a similar fashion to Sesshoumaru's vermilion markings but unlike the demon lords they appeared to be made up of tiny overlapping scales, fine and almost reptilian. It gave the markings an eerie sheen and they sparkled coldly in the florescent glow of the street lamps. Kagome gazed into the demons eyes he was staring at her now, but his eyes made her turn away they were not gold and glowing like Sesshoumaru's but yellow and flat like those of a snake.

She looked up again sharply as she heard the demon laugh; it was not a chuckle but a full-throated laugh. It filled her with feelings of menace and she shivered again before stepping back a pace, careful however not to get too far away from Sesshoumaru's protective presence. Sesshoumaru was looking angry his eyes were already tinged red and he was regarding the demon before them with more Enmity than he had ever shown to Inuyasha, dark energy filled the air around him crackling hotly and turning the air foul with its corrupting hatred. 

The other demon stopped laughing as suddenly as he had begun and stared at Sesshoumaru with amusement before stepping back a pace and bowing almost to the floor. Kagome heard Sesshoumaru growl at the mocking gesture and she could feel his anger grow ten fold, he seemed about to strike when the demon before them spoke 

" There's no need to get so angry Lord Sesshoumaru, surely its bad for your health, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or that simply adorable human you appear to be shielding. She really is ravishing you know I don't suppose you'd like to give her to me as a gift. Id be immensely grateful of course" 

Sesshoumaru's reply came out as a low growl " What are you doing on my land, you were warned never to return here. I Sesshoumaru will make sure you pay for your mistake with your life" 

The demon erupted into a fresh gale of laughter at this proclamation and he raised his hand in a gesture of submission. 

" I didn't come here for a fight, I came here to give a warning. You have three weeks lord Sesshoumaru to vacate your land. You should be grateful really, as a rule I don't give warnings but I thought I should extend you that courtesy. The demon ahead of her lifted a hand to his face sweeping back the long hair that fell across his forehead revealing a crescent moon identical to Sesshoumaru's own mark, yet blood red. He smiled coldly. 

"You are family after all" 

Sorry cliffie, I can't resist them please don't get mad though I made sure I had almost finished chapter nine before posting this, so I wont be leaving you all dangling for another month. Please review and tell me if the new character is believable or not, I would also appreciate some help with the name so any suggestions are welcome. J 


	10. Chapter nine Ichiro

Last Chapter

" I didn't come here for a fight, I came here to give a warning. You have three weeks lord Sesshoumaru to vacate your land. You should be grateful really, as a rule I don't give warnings but I thought I should extend you that courtesy". The demon ahead of her lifted a hand to his face sweeping back the long hair that fell across his forehead revealing a crescent moon identical to Sesshoumaru's own mark, yet blood red. He smiled coldly. 

"You are family after all" 

Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I had almost finished it but then decided I didn't like it so scrapped the whole thing and started again. Sorry to anyone who's been waiting and I hope you like the chapter. Once again thankyou to the people who review I always read them. I've built up the bad guy a bit in this chapter he's very clear in my own head but please let me know how he comes across in the story and if I need to change anything about him. Argitou!

Disclaimer – Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko takahashi and not me (sob)

The demon released the strands of hair letting them once again cover the crescent moon on his brow. He had stopped laughing and the less humorous demeanor made him look more like Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome was confused. Part of the man that stood in front of her was human but the rest was a mix of blood she had never encountered. He looked as if he had some kind of reptilian link as well as dog demon but there was something else it almost seemed as if he had been created rather than born. Surely Sesshoumaru hadn't been involved in such an experiment. The mutual animosity between the two demons was creating miasma and the ether was thick and cloying. Kagome's eyes began to water. She could easily purify the other demon's miasma but the potion left her unable to sanitize Sesshoumaru's. He seemed to sense her discomfort and he visibly calmed easing the atmosphere considerably in the process. 

The other demon was staring at Sesshoumaru with flat reptilian eyes he smiled again and bowed slowly his hair swept the floor beneath him but somehow the gesture appeared mocking and Kagome could sense Sesshoumaru's anger. The other demon's smile evaporated as suddenly as it had appeared. " Until we meet again Sesshoumaru Sama, as always it has been a pleasure" Sesshoumaru ran forward to stop them leaving but he was knocked back, an invisible barrier blocked his way The demon laughed and turned away gesturing for his companions to follow him. As he left he glanced back at Kagome and she shuddered as he smiled at her the smile was cold and cruel, even more so than Sesshoumaru's had ever been. 

Kagome watched in shock as Inuyasha's brother transformed into his animal self and began pounding on the barrier. Although she had seen his transformation before this was uncontrolled and so unlike Sesshoumaru that she felt dreadfully afraid. She edged back till she felt the comforting bulk of the buildings and she watched the great dog demon smash the barrier till he collapsed to the floor his fur singed and bloody from the repeated impact. Kagome waited until Sesshoumaru reappeared and then edged towards him slowly he was bleeding. Suddenly all feelings of anger vanished and she feel to her knees next to the demon lord and reached out to tend his wounds, " Sesshoumaru you're hurt, let me help you" She gently moved the sleeve of his houri aside and touched the edge of his singed flesh. Without thinking she pressed her hands over the wound and she felt it healing beneath her touch.

Kagome moved her hands away quickly the feeling was strange when she touched him as if he was part of her. Sesshoumaru almost seemed to read her thoughts " I am a part of you Miko, my blood runs in your veins now, you cannot hurt me but you can heal" Kagome replaced her hands on the wound and Sesshoumaru didn't move away. " Who was that Sesshoumaru?" she saw anger flash through his eyes "That is not your concern ningen". Kagome felt her anger rise within her " Well I'm so sorry you don't feel like talking about it. But if your going to react this way every time that thing turns up, then I think I have a right to know who he is. Sesshoumaru's eyes once again showed red and his lips were twisted into a snarl.

Sesshoumaru could feel his self-control slipping away from him. How dare this stupid human demand answers from him, she was obviously overestimating her own importance. He should end it now, she had seen too much and her natural curiosity would drive for answers he didn't want to give. Nor did he want her snooping around behind his back; too many eyes were already watching his household. If they knew of his connection to that thing he would be dead within a month. 

Her blue eyes stared defiantly into his own, even though they were tinged with fear they still demanded answers he would not give. It would be so easy to snap her neck; he could feel her hand against his arm, the small fingers had automatically clenched betraying her fear. She followed his gaze and withdrew her hand sharply. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks. He must look truly terrifying to her now and she no longer had any means of protection against him her Miko powers were useless and like all humans without additional magic she was weak. _So why haven't you killed her Sesshoumaru? she has seen too much and she's only a human yet she is still breathing, maybe she is not the only one who's weak. _Sesshoumaru bared his teeth in anger; she was his property he could do as he pleased; yet the voice grated on him. There were seed's of truth in what it said. Her breathing was testament to the fact he was unable, or more correctly, unwilling to kill her. He could feel her aura radiate around her, and he had enjoyed her touch, never had he allowed a human to touch him and live. Except for Rin but she had been a child, as an adult he had distanced himself from her. Yet here was this human touching him and he had not stopped her. She was still looking at him waiting for a reaction but he betrayed nothing, without her abilities he was unreadable and cold.

Her blue eyes were clouded with confusion and she opened her mouth to speak, but Sesshoumaru's acid gaze silenced her. Without a sound he pinned her against the floor, he could hear her whimper in pain as his claws dug into her flesh. Drops of venom ran onto her exposed skin leaving burning trails behind them. 

She was struggling now he could feel her arms straining under his hands " Sesshoumaru get off me, your hurting me you stupid pig" She had screamed the last word right next to his sensitive ear and had also punctuated it with a well aimed kick. Although the blow caused him no pain it infuriated him one squeeze and he could snap the bones in those arms just as easily as she could snap a dry twig. Yet she had no respect for his power over her. 

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly, there was one thing he knew she was afraid of, he growled softly before crushing his own mouth against hers, he could feel her body freeze at the unexpected action, his fangs grazed her lips and he tasted her own blood in his mouth. It was not meant as a kiss it was violent and hurtful he was crushing out his own anger, he felt her struggle again yet more urgently. He was blocking the breath from entering her body and she was fighting for air, blue eyes stared imploringly into his own but he ignored them. All he had to do was press down for a minute longer and she would die but he didn't instead he tore his mouth away from hers letting a thin stream of blood run from her mouth across her chin. He could taste that same blood on his own mouth and as the irony tang touched his tongue his anger faded.

"Do not question me Miko, I don't want to kill you yet but there are other things I can do to you that would be far worse"

Sesshoumaru released her and sat up. Killing her was not an option he had already failed more than once to end her life she was linked to him now just as Rin had been linked to him. Silently he cursed the weak blood that allowed him to feel for a human. His father had been weak in the end and the same sickness obviously coursed through his own veins. It would pass, maybe once he used her to help him wield tetsaiga his feelings would evaporate then he would do what he had promised the fox and her body would decorate the grave of his brother. Until then he hoped the unspoken threat to her innocence would be enough to control her, he had no intention of carrying it out and it angered him that he had made an empty threat, he had never made one before.

Sesshoumaru stared into the fire he had created, he had no need for its warmth but the girl was injured it was better to rest now than risk her collapsing before she had been of use to him. Sesshoumaru had not expected a challenge to come this quickly, he was loath to admit that he had brought this upon himself 'Ichirio Meioh' even the name made his eyes cloud in anger, it had been a mistake, one he would never repeat and one he would soon correct. Other demons had already paid with their blood for that one error but their most deadly mistake had been to involve him, he had quickly realized what they were doing. But by then it had been too late.

Kagome lay very still she was afraid and angry her lips were still swollen and sore, but the most pain came from her shoulders. They burned just as keenly now as when the venom had first touched her; her Miko powers were doing nothing to ease the pain. She had not expected that reaction from Sesshoumaru and she was afraid and confused. He had no desire for humans, yet she had never known him to play games before. He knew she was afraid of him taking her, but it was unlikely he was using this to gain her cooperation, or was he? Kagome fought back the tears of frustration and pain that welled behind her eyes. If only she could still use her Miko abilities on him it would be so much easier to tell what he was thinking. 

Slowly she shifted her weight so she was sitting upright and she faced the demon lord, summoning up her courage she attempted to look as affronted as possible. "Why did you kiss me Sesshoumaru, you have no desire for humans, so why play games" Kagome loaded each word with as much sarcasm as she dared but clamped her mouth shut as Sesshoumaru moved around the fire to stand infront of her. " I don't play games human" Sesshoumaru turned to walk away from her "Don't ask any more questions your incessant chatter grates on me do you understand?" Kagome tried her best to look defiant " I hope it does lord Sesshoumaru, maybe if you stopped being such an arrogant bastard I might stop". Sesshoumaru looked at her either she was just stupid or she didn't find the idea of him bedding her as repulsive as he had thought. Without warning he grabbed her shoulder and jerked her to her feet, the flesh beneath his hand was hot to the touch and he heard her cry out in pain. A small hand now covered his own and tiny fingers curled against his flesh attempting to remove his hand from her shoulder. Kagome felt a wave of real terror overcome her " Please Sesshoumaru Sama, I'm sorry, Please put me down. I promise I won't talk anymore please" the words were beseeching and her eyes widened in panic as Sesshoumaru brought his face closer to her own. 

This was not entirely the reaction he had hoped for, his intention had been to make her submissive not to terrify her. Strange how just one suggestion could illicit such a strong reaction from the human." Remove your hand from mine girl and keep still". He could feel her fear it radiated from her so thickly he could taste it. She was unwise to show fear, he was after all part dog and one should never show fear to a predator it brought out instincts that were hard to control. Sesshoumaru softened his voice so it was almost coaxing " Let go and keep still human and I promise I will not harm you". Her eyes flickered with indescision but to his inner relief she released her hand and fell still. 

He cut effortlessly through the material of her shirt with his claws; the flesh of her arm was badly burnt and parts of the skin looked as if they had melted away. Sesshoumaru noted with interest that her Miko powers still partially protected her, as the damage did not appear to extend into her flesh. On any other human he had no doubt that the venom would have eaten into the bone resulting in a long lingering death. Sesshoumaru looked closely at the wound. It would heal, there would be scars but that did not matter to him. " The water still runs in this part of the city. Go and wash the wound carefully, that will stop the burning". Sesshoumaru pressed his claws firmly against her skin for emphasis " Do not run from me Miko, I will find you and then you will wish yourself dead do you understand". The question had been a rhetorical one but Kagome nodded mutely and walked slowly towards the nearest open door.

Kagome sighed in relief as the cold water ran over her arm, it felt better already. Sesshoumaru had not followed her but she had no intention of taking the opportunity to run she was still determined to escape but the time for foolish impetuousness had long past. She looked around her at what had once been someone's home, the electric lights still worked but cobwebs hung from the disused furniture and doorways. Kagome wandered through into the bedroom and rummaged through the drawers, she felt strangely uncomfortable going through other people's things and she offered a silent apology to the people who had once owned the house. She was pleasantly surprised at what she found in the cabinet. A girl must have lived here and she had been roughly the same size as Kagome the clothes were a little loose but they would do. 

Kagome wandered through the house on a search for the bathroom she suddenly felt the need to cleanse her body of the days events and was pleased to find that the shower still worked, although it only ran cold. It took a great deal more time to locate the towels, which were for some reason kept in a box under the sink. She shook them out and managed to find one that the mice hadn't used as nesting material before stripping and climbing into the shower. The water was freezing but it still did the job, she muttered a quick thankyou to the previous owners for leaving some unopened soap behind that was still useable. She had just finished giving her hair a second rinse when she felt something malevolent in the room with her. It was the same youkai mix, as before, yet it seemed weaker although only parts of it were present. Kagome switched the shower off quickly and grabbed the towel from the edge of the bath wrapping it around herself protectively before moving the curtains aside.

The same demon she had seen before was sitting on the linen box staring at her intently. He was even scarier up close; the marks on his cheeks were definitely made up of tiny scales, which glistened as his mouth broke into a grin. " Good evening. There really was no need to get all dressed up just for me" the demon cocked his head to one side and stared at Kagome's wound's. " It seems the great Sesshoumaru has been a bit free with his venom. I do hope that it had nothing to do with my little speech". Kagome looked quickly from the demon to the door the gap was too small she wouldn't make it and the demon seemed to sense what she was thinking because his grin increased " You weren't thinking of leaving were you? Kagome isn't it? Allow me to introduce myself". The demon stood and bowed deeply although his eyes never left hers, "Ichiro Meioh, but just to you Ichiro will be fine. I really think it's best if you get dressed I was planning on leaving soon and of course you will be coming with me" 

Kagome let out a startled cry. This demon moved almost as fast as Sesshoumaru, he was now standing infront of her and his clawed hand was pressed against her cheek. "Your far to powerful for Sesshoumaru to manage. I see he has tasted you though, The great lord of the western lands and a Miko. What a novel idea" Kagome could feel the white heat of her power grows within her and she started in surprise as the demon was driven back against the opposite wall. Clutching her towel to her she ran blindly out of the house into the city. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen and then she realized she had exited into the back alley not into the main street, it was too late to go back into the house, any-way it was darker here maybe she could hide. Kagome shook her head in frustration that would never work. Her Miko powers would shine like a beacon and she didn't know how to hide her own aura. She couldn't feel anything following her; maybe her wizardry had hurt him more than she'd thought. Kagome tripped on the uneven ground. Why was she always so clumsy? She sat down heavily to examine her ankle for damage. She was just about to brush away the dirt when she noticed the shadow that now blocked out the nearest streetlight.

" Why do you always run?" Kagome looked up to see the lord of the western lands standing infront of her, this was not good " Sesshoumaru listen to me please, I didn't run from you…I" Kagome suddenly felt angry, why had he not gone after Ichiro, surely he must have sensed him. She looked up at the demon lord bewildered. " Didn't you see him? He was in that house, I'm surprised you're not in there now ripping him to shreds or whatever it is that you do". 

Sesshoumaru felt his stomach clench painfully, but he kept his outer demeanor cool and unmoving " I sense no one here but you and I, why did you disobey me. Was my warning not clear enough for you to understand". Kagome stood up still clutching the towel to her body, fear and confusion clouded her eyes and once again she could feel the hot prick of tears. " Please listen to me Sesshoumaru. Ichiro was in the bathroom with me, you must have sensed him he was yards away from you. I didn't run from you I ran from him. I went out the wrong door. You have to listen to me" Kagome drew in her breath sharply and looked around for something to corroborate her story. In desperation she held out a corner of the towel to him " I would not have run in this if I hadn't had to, please…" 

Sesshoumaru kept his voice level and unmoving." How do you know his name? It is important that you tell me everything he said". Kagome opened her mouth to speak and then caught sight of the open doorway " Sesshoumaru he's there, behind you in the doorway" Sesshoumaru turned sharply to look at the empty doorway and then turned back to Kagome. " What do you see girl; he must have some connection to you in order to show himself this way look beyond him. What do you see?" Kagome stared intently at the seemingly real demon walking towards her and Sesshoumaru " I can't see anything, can't you see him? he's right there". Ichiro stopped seemingly next to Sesshoumaru " He can't see me Kagome, only you can see me. Your brother Souta has been very helpful in detecting your spirit. Now I can find you anywhere. Please give my kind regards to Sesshoumaru and tell him I'll be seeing him soon"

Kagome tried to push forward towards the now fading image but Sesshoumaru held her firmly " it is only an illusion, you can not follow it. Tell me what he said to you?" Kagome struggled in Sesshoumaru's grasp " let me go, he's got Souta I have to follow him, what if he's hurt him I have to go to him please"

Sesshoumaru pressed his clawed fingers firmly into her neck sending her into unconsciousness. This was an unwelcome turn of events; Ichiro had been created with the ability to target single people. He could be dangerous.

Sesshoumaru was unsure if Ichiro's powers would allow him to harm the girl, he had not expected Ichiro to form a link to the human. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in anger. He must have been spying on them for weeks; it would have taken time to extract enough information to form so close a link to his property. It was important now that he returned to his home as quickly as possible, his strength was greatest there and he doubted Ichiro had enough courage to face him so deep within his own territory.

Kagome woke up with a start, she had, had a terrible dream. Inuyasha had been calling to her, but she had been unable to help him. Then Souta had appeared but before she could reach him Ichiro had stepped out of nowhere and snatched him from her, then she had been alone. She looked around and was surprised to find herself back in Sesshoumaru's secret chambers. She was now thankfully clothed, she sincerely hoped it had not been Sesshoumaru that had changed her. He was no where to be seen, she rose quickly and ran out into the main chamber, she had to find a way to get to Souta, Inuyasha would have to wait, Souta was more important to her now. She ran her hand along the smooth walls trying to find the seam of the door she knew was hidden there. " You will not find it human, it is too well hidden for your clumsy senses". Kagome spun round to locate the owner of the voice. " Sesshoumaru, I need to go and find Souta. I didn't run from you please believe me". Sesshoumaru sat down on the edge of the spring " I know you didn't. Even you are not that stupid. Your brother is safe for the time being. As long as Ichiro wants to reach you he needs your brother to bridge the gap between your souls. Kagome took a step towards the demon lord " Ichiro was in my dream last night, can he reach me here". Sesshoumaru stood up slowly and walked towards the girl she did not back away. " I doubt that he would enter so deep into my territory, and he does not possess the ability to enter dreams. What you saw was not exactly an illusion but a part of him, he is still as bound by the physical rules of this world as you and I".

Kagome frowned " In the bathroom I pushed him back with my abilities he hit the wall just as a physical person would have done". Sesshoumaru looked with new respect on the little Miko; she must have been fast and skilled to do that to Ichiro. In his altered state he did have the ability to disappear and reappear rapidly in-order to counter attacks or seemingly walk through walls, he doubted the other demon would attempt another assault until he had rested and formulated a plan. 

Sesshoumaru didn't know it but he was wrong Ichiro had a plan already in motion and the walls of Sesshoumaru's home would proof no great barrier to him, he needed the Miko, Sesshoumaru was a fool his arrogant superiority had blinded him to the girls potential. Ichiro had never underestimated humans, he himself had been engineered, created to be a powerful weapon for the demon lords to use against humanity, but they had also been fools. In order to try and control him they had built human characteristics into him viewing them as an exploitable weakness should he become uncontrollable. Ichiro knew differently, humans had been honing their cruelty and malice for centuries, no other species was as adaptable, or as good at inflicting pain. They made up for bodily weakness by having a sharp and intelligent mind and by using resources to fuel their own needs. In creating him they had created a creature that not only had all the strength of a demon lord but also adaptability. 

Ichiro laughed out loud, how shocked they would be when he turned the full arsenal of human weaponry against them as well his own army, many had joined him humans and hanyou's alike, but they too were flawed how easily they had been tricked by him. He had flattered them and offered them freedom, dominance over the demons that ruled. He would help them he said to set up a new world were humans and hanyou's ruled together and demons were the slaves soon they would all bow to him and what was more funny was they would probably thank him for it. He needed her, Kagome the name flowed easily from his mouth. Sesshoumaru would think he was the only target he would never imagine that a mere human was Ichiro's main aim. She was not however a mere human Kagome was an anomaly like himself yet she did not know how to use her power he would teach her. She was beautiful as well, he had always found human woman desirable but this girl was special.

Ichiro sat down on a soft cushion and closed his eyes in concentration. The girl would be easily swayed her nature was too trusting. It was Sesshoumaru who would prove to be a problem, he had no weakness, nothing about his character was easily exploitable and Ichiro needed the demon lord alive, he had plans for Sesshoumaru. The youkai's blood was the strongest of any living youkai and it would be invaluable to Ichiro, Sesshoumaru's seed would be unable him to create an army more powerful than any that had ever lived. It would take time to get Sesshoumaru but he could afford to lose a little more. All he had to do was locate the girl again then he could set to work. 

Please review – constructive criticism is always welcome especially about new characters but please no flames I'm too delicate 

Glossary

Ichiro means first-born and Meioh means dark king 


End file.
